100 Percent: Hearts
by Gray Note
Summary: Allen, a 15 year old white-haired boy goes to high school with his friends. Then, a new transfer student suddenly steps in. 'It's a start...' But how will he figure it out if it's friendship or love? And what will he do if he finds her... ON HIS BED! R
1. A Funny Mistake

Disclaimer: I don't own it but I wished I did. =3

G.N: Yo! This fiction will be my next multi-chapter tale to tell. I am using Man characters here (I don't own them. Katsura Hishino is their mother.) to start this new fic. Well, this fic would be about highschool life, trials and love. I'll try not to put any OC here as much as possible. I'll use all Man and Man Reverse 1 and 2 characters here.

Here you will notice a slight influence from the mangas: (i don't own any of them) Ichigo 100%, a town where you live, suzuka, tora dora, some real life experiences and many more. The intro's pretty long so I'll begin.

I hope you like this fiction entitled:

100% Hearts

Chapter 1: A Funny Mistake

* * *

Allen Walker, the 15 year-old boy who has an awfully snow-colored hair despite of his age, gets up from his bed with a messy hair. After the death of his foster father, Mana Walker, he got himself used to living alone even though his current guardian, Cross Marian, goes to check him once a month. Having a house to stay and some inherited luxury, Allen survived the world without his father. (Lucky Guy!)

Doing his usual early morning routines, Allen makes sure that he leaves the house with a stomach filled with early morning breakfast. Barba, a close friend of Allen and Mana, would come once a week to help him clean the house. After all are finally settled, he rides his bicycle all the way to school.

"Good morning, Allen-kun!" A man, with a long hair having glasses, greeted the white haired teenager. He is watering the plants he cultured and now they all returned the favor by having nice and beautiful red flowers.

"Good morning, Komui-san!" He replied as he stops his bicycle in front of his neighbor's house. "What lovely flowers you have there."

"Thank you very much!" Komui replied wiping the sweat on his forehead. "Be careful on your way to school!"

"I will! See you later!" Allen replied as he strolls down with his reliable bicycle.

"By the way, Allen-kun!" Komui shouted. "My sister will be... Aw... He's gone already. Oh well, I'll water you my precious little darlings!"

(Gray Note 100% Hearts)

A girl having pigtails waited inside the principal's room. After her application papers were approved, she gave out a sigh. 'Finally, I transferred here. I hope I'll find peace here in this school.'

"Ms. Lee." The woman with the blonde hair called out her name. "I'm Ms. Cloud Nine, class adviser of section 3C. I'm pleased to meet you."

"Thank you very much ma'am." She replied with a sweet smile. "I'll make sure I'll keep up with the class."

"Oh. That's very nice." Her adviser replied. "Now, let's go and meet your classmates!"

(Gray Note 100% Hearts)

Allen Walker drives his bicycle as quickly as he can while saying, "I'm late! I'm late!" His sweat drips from his forehead as he speeds up passing by a huge clock tower in the heart of the town. This place is so dear to him for this was where he met her, his crush. But he can't afford to be nostalgic now because he's already 5 minutes late.

After the bicycle ride, he runs as fast as he could to reach the room where the 3C students stay for the whole day. _'Oh boy! I'm dead. This will be the 3rd time this week.'_ He thought as he frowned. Creating noisy footsteps, again he violated one of the school's golden rules: No running at the corridors. He doesn't give a damn about it. A few more steps, he will eventually make it to his class.

He did it.

Sliding the closed door, he pants while saying: "Sorry for being late."

He didn't notice that a girl around his height and age was introducing herself in class. She has a shiny black hair and puzzled eyes because of Walker barging in suddenly. This caused the reddening of Allen's face because of his actions. "I... I'm so sorry to interrupt you."

"Well if it isn't the god of all latecomers." Cloud Nine said as she folds her arms over her developed chest. "Take your seat, Walker. You're interrupting again."

The class laughed.

"I'm sorry." He replied as he dashes to get to his seat. He wears his innocent face as he sits down on his throne, the third seat in front just beside the window.

"I'm sorry for the interruption." Cloud Nine apologized to the girl in front. "Now you may carry on."

She takes in a deep breath before she begins once again.

"My name is Lenalee Lee." She said. "I came all the way from China and I'm currently 16. I'm pleased to meet you all."

"Okay, now. You can take the seat beside our god over there." Cloud Nine teased the white haired boy. "Who knows, you might help him not to be late always."

"Yes ma'am. I understand." She replied while getting her bags and books. She went to her desk and sat nicely on her seat.

"By the way, Ms. Lee." Cloud Nine said as she turns around while writing in the board. "He bites."

"Really?" Lenalee frowned.

"That's not true!" Allen defended himself.

"Kidding." Cloud Nine said as the two gave signs of relief. "Bring out your chemistry books so we can begin."

(Gray Note 100% Hearts)

"What the hell!" The red haired teen, with an eye patch, complained. "I'm a cleaner again?"

"Stop complaining cho." The girl holding the broom replied. "Clean just like Allen-san there. No complaints cho!"

"But Chomesuke?" The red haired boy complained again.

"Lavi, no more buts cho!" Chomesuke replied.

The room was being managed by cleaners every day. Allen Walker is assigned to clean every Wednesday. At least, he never abandons his responsibilities in the classroom unlike that Japanese boy who likes soba very much. Again, that guy is missing in action when cleaning time.

"Kanda escaped again, cho!" Chomesuke said arranging the chair because they were about to be finished.

"I'm sorry, Sachiko-san." Allen uttered while scratching the back of his head. "I'll make sure he won't get away next time!"

"Hey, you forgot about that it's Yuu you're talking about." Lavi interrupted as he cleans the chalkboard.

"I don't care. I just want to teach that Bakanda a lesson."

"Well then goodluck pal!"

"It looks like we're done now cho!" Chomesuke commented wiping her sweat. "We can all go home cho."

"Say, Allen." Lavi uttered. "Are you going to the graveyard again?"

"Yeah. I think so." He replied clutching his bag as he walks out of the door.

"I heard from someone that you're seeing someone there." Bull's eye! Lavi hits the jackpot. Allen's face reddened upon hearing Lavi's words. "I just hope you haven't fallen in love with a ghost."

"I'm going Lavi." He tries to escape by means of running. "See you tomorrow!"

"Hey! Wait up!" Lavi shouted as he watches the white haired boy ran away from his questions. "Oh well, I guess I should probably go home too."

"Let's go home now cho!" Chomesuke said popping out from behind.

"Don't ever do that!" Lavi said with the startled look on his face.

"Do what cho?"

"Nevermind." He replied. "Let's go home."

(Gray Note 100% Hearts)

Lenalee Lee stood in front of two identical houses. With her brother, Komui, who is currently working, she tried to pick out which one is his house. It's only her first time that she will be living in her brother's house after he left China to start a new life. Komui told her the details of his house but she didn't expect that there would be two houses and they really look alike.

_'It's the left one I guess. Better be it.'_

(Gray Note 100% Hearts)

Strolling with his bicycle, Allen Walker went to the graveyard located near a hill. He usually do this whenever he doesn't feel like going home. At first, that was his reason but now, I guess his view somehow changed. Dropping by Mana's gravestone, he gave his respect and prayed for his deceased foster father. He does it a couple of times after Mana's death. Afterwards, he walks again around the graveyard. 'Keep on walking. That's what you taught me right, Mana?"

The teenage boy walks his bicycle and strolls up the hill once more. Then he saw a familiar praying figure who gives her respect to her beloved friend. With a sudden blush on his face, Allen tries to conceal what he feels. It would be awkward if she learned it while in the graveyard.

"I see that you're here again." He paused as he looks at the brown haired girl who prays. "Riza."

Startled, the girl returns his greetings with a warm smile he loves but never lets anyone to find out even her. Standing up from her praying position, Riza approaches the nervous Allen Walker. "It's nice to see you here again, Allen-kun."

"Yeah... Me too..."

"You're late again this morning. I suggest you should sleep early so you won't be late."

"I guess you're right." He replied. 'If only you knew what keeps me awake at night.'

"Shall we go home now?"

"Yeah. It's getting darker already. Can I walk you home?"

"I don't see any trouble with that so let's go. I'll have to cook soon."

"If you say so..." He replied with a smile.

(Gray Note 100% Hearts)

Looking and feeling exhausted, Allen Walker went up to his room after removing his school uniform. Having no shirt to cover his upper body, he is ready to dive in the bed he loves. He doesn't give a damn to any of his assignments and paper works. He just wanted to go to sleep and wake up a little later for some reason I can't tell yet.

Opening his dark room, he walks near his bed and sends himself to sleep. By the he will rest for a little while and get up later. That's his evening routine. But, tonight is a bit different. As Allen Walker rests on his bed, he found himself smelling a sweet scent. Then, he accidentally felt something warm and soft that touched his bare upper body and embraces that soft something with his arms like he usually do with his pillows. _**'Oh. My. God!'**_

A girl, with a loose long black hair having a sleeve to cover her slightly developed chest, sleeps on his bed. _'She is indeed familiar. Oh no! Not her! How come she's here?'_ Sitting on his bed, Allen panics for he doesn't know how to deal with his current situation. He wasn't sure at all.

Because of his motions, the sleeping beauty wakes up and realize that she is not alone. Then, she screams. He screams as well. She paused for a while. He stares at her. After that, she screams again.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" She shouted.

"Your room?" He sounds like he's confused. "This is my room for crying out loud!"

"Get out!"

Allen switches the lights on revealing the identity of the trembling girl covering herself with his blanket. She looks surprised and so was he.

"You?" They both said in unison.

(Gray Note 100% Hearts)

* * *

(End)

G.N: Wow, glad that chapter one is done. I hope you like it as much as I do. If you did well you can leave a review or any suggestions. I'll be glad to hear you out. Thanks for viewing this and the next chapter will be posted asap.

I know this fiction has a fast change in pace and heavy dialogues. I'm sorry if you don't like it. I'm just trying to make it simple to understand.

Please R&R


	2. What He Does at Night

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM! I swear! =)

100% Hearts

Chapter 2: What He Does at Night

* * *

Lenalee screamed because she was in the same bed showing some of her flawless skin to the shirtless boy. She covered her body with his blanket as she slapped the innocent white-haired boy. Her scream echoed throughout their neighborhood which alerted Komui who just got home from work. Recognizing his sister's voice, Komui ran to the next house bring a baseball in one of his hands. God, please save Allen.

**"LENALEE! I'M COMING!"** Komui shouted as he ran upstairs to save his sister. Then, he notices Allen, who walks outside of his room because of the things Lenalee throws at him, without his shirt on so he suddenly jumps into conclusion. **"ALLEN! HOW DARE YOU RAPE MY INNOCENT LENALEE?"**

"Eh? Komui-san!" Allen said as he dodged the baseball bat. "You... Don't... Under... Stand!"

**"I NEVER KNEW YOU'RE A PERVERT, YOU... YOU... OCTOPUS!"** Komui roared as he continues swinging and missing a hit on Allen Walker. **"HOW CAN YOU BRING MY PURE LENALEE IN YOUR OWN HOUSE AND TAINT HER!"**

"Nii-san!" Lenalee said coming out of the room with her clothes on. "Did you say that this is his house?"

Komui stops his outrage at the poor Allen Walker. "Ye-yes. Why?"

"Nii-san!" Lenalee's brows twitched upon learning her mistake. "Kyaaaaa!"

Lenalee leaped and kicked her brother's chin causing him to fall down to the first floor. She couldn't stop her anger because of the embarrassment she experienced.

"You there!" She uttered while looking at the drowsy Allen. She just looks so beautiful without her pigtails. "We'll talk this one out!"

(Gray Note 100% Hearts)

The two teenagers sit on the sofa while being scolded by the angry Komui who just arrived from his work. His fiery eyes are burning the poor Allen Walker who is slapped in his own room by her new classmate, Lenalee Lee, who happens to sleep in the wrong house after all.

"I told you my house is painted white!" Komui growled at his sister for her mistake.

"But you never told me that your house looks like his!" She answered back standing from the sofa. "If you only gave me enough details, Nii-san!"

"Did anything happen between you two? I swear I'll kill this white-haired octopus for causing you impurities!"

"I told you! Nothing happened between us!" Lenalee growled as she looks at her brother in the eye.

Allen felt the urge to stop the two from fighting for they might bring up something he never wished for especially at his house. Sighing, he interrupted the two.

"Listen. Please. Calm down both of you!" He said sweat dropping. "We can talk this one out in a peaceful manner."

Komui's eyes glare at the white haired teenager. He never thought of Allen molesting his sister especially when she only arrived at their school this morning.

"Allen Walker!" He grinned with a devilish look on his face. He is like stalking Allen as if he is cornering him. His sister complex begins to activate again and this time his wrath will be poured on the white haired boy. "I CAN NEVER-"

A strong kick, which landed on his abdomen, halted Komui's words as he delivers his pain. He clutches himself finding the hurting spot. Allen sweat drops as he is shocked for his classmate just kick her brother.

"Lenalee! I'm not through with him yet!" Komui said with his eyes half-lidded while looking at his sister. "I can't forgive him for molesting you in bed!"

"I can't allow you, Nii-san." She replied picking her brother up. "It's all our fault. You can't blame him! Let's go home before this even gets worse or you might end up killing my classmate."

"Classmate?" Komui said with a confused look on his face. "Allen-kun is your classmate?"

"Yeah. I'm afraid so."

Komui's eyes shine upon hearing the confirmation. His eyes tell something fishy as he smiles wittedly.

"I'm sorry for bothering you and the slap I gave you earlier." Lenalee uttered as she drags her brother and her things to the door. "We'll be leaving."

"Uh... Okay..." Allen replied while he is being stared by Komui with that look on his eyes. "Thank... God... I'm... alive..."

(Gray Note 100% Hearts)

Lenalee sits and eats her dinner with her loving and overprotective brother. She misses her brother's cooking when they're still together in China before he left her to start a new life. It's been hard for Komui to leave her sister but he wanted to have a life. But because of this, he constantly misses her.

"So, how's the food?"

"It's delicious!" She replied. "I craved for this while I'm in China."

"I'm glad to hear that." He gave her a brotherly smile. His face becomes a little serious after a moment. He begins to ask her about serious matters. "So, I guess you ran away from them right?"

Lenalee's eyes loss its joy as she loses her grip on her spoon when she heard his question. Later on, tears are being choked but I guess she couldn't help it as the roll down her flawless face of young beauty. What bothers her inside is what her brother was told about. The good thing is she ran away towards the lone person she could truly trust.

"Yes."

"I'm glad you did that." Komui replied. "You made the right decision, Lenalee."

"Nii-san, I'm scared."

"Don't be." He replied. "I'm here so I will always protect you."

"Thank you."

Placing a warm hug on his sister, he smiled for they are reunited once again.

(Gray Note 100% Hearts)

Waking up in the middle of the night which he usually does, Allen opens his window to let some fresh air in to the room. He turns on the lights and looks at the wall clock for a little time check.

"11:30 pm." He yawned. "I guess I should practice again."

After that, he heads towards a huge black object just near his window. He opens the cover of the keys of black and white while pressing some to hear a few tones. Stretching his fingers, he sits on the chair in front of his inherited piano. Placing the score of the melody he made, he begins playing in the middle of the night.

Pressing each key in accordance with his score, the melody is brought back to life with the moon as the witness. At a young age, he already has a potential to be a great musician. Not all teenagers of his age is fond of creating melodies and in to music as much as he is but there is somewhat a deeper reason for him to practice every night.

After finishing the song with only a few errors, he felt sleepy again. He is getting better every night. With his soft cushy bed inviting him for another round of dreams, he goes to the window to close it before diving in again. But, he notices that he isn't the only one who is awake at that hour of the night. Staring at his neighbor's window, he saw his classmate, Lenalee, without her pigtails on. He blushed a bit as he looks at her who greeted him in return.

"Was it you who was playing?" She asked as she looks at the white haired boy while her hands are supporting her chin while looking out of her own window. He nodded.

"I'm so sorry if I woke you up." He said scratching the back of his head. "I actually play my piano this late every night."

"No... No..." She replied. "I can't sleep either. You're great... I mean... The piece that you played. What's the name of the musician you learned it from?"

Allen smiled upon hearing his classmate's question. Smiling, he answered her in a polite manner.

"Uhm. I... Made it..."

"Wow! That's... Simply amazing!" She replied with a smile on her face. He blushed because of her positive opinion which made his heart skipped a beat. "I really love music but music doesn't love me in return."

"Why is that?" He is getting interested in their little chat.

"I broke some musical instruments when I tried to learn how to play them. That's how I don't know any piece that I can play so all I can do is listen."

"Oh... I see..." He is sorry for her little tragedy in music. "Do you still want to learn?"

"Yes! Of course! I'd love to!"

"What if I teach you how to play the piano as a peace offering for what happened earlier?" He offered while measuring her reactions. He considered being turned down but at least he won't regret it. At least, he tried to fix what happened earlier. Sighing, he waited for her answer.

"Hmm. I guess..." Lenalee paused while looking at him. "Since you offered it, you mustn't blame me if I break that piano of yours."

He smiled at her upon hearing her answer which cause her to blush in an awkward way.

"No worries!" He said while laughing. "I'll be glad to teach you... Ah... Ah..."

_**'Oh shit! I forgot her name!'**_

"Don't tell me you forgot my name?" She said while her brows were twitching. Honestly, he did.

"Uhm. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Lenalee." She smiled. "You can call me Lenalee."

"Oh. Okay. Lenalee. It's nice to meet you again and I promise I won't forget your name again!" He said while laughing at his mistake. "By the way, I'm-"

"Allen Walker." She interrupted. "I'd be calling you Allen-kun whether you like it or not. My brother told me a lot about you when I was still in China."

"Uh... Tha-that's great." He stared at her nervously while she is giggling. _**'What a weird feeling.'**_

"So, Allen-kun." She uttered while getting a hold of the curtain. "When do we start?"

"Tomorrow, after our class perhaps?"

"Great! That would be nice but I'm warning you..." She laughed.

"Well... Okay..." He laughed as well as he does what she does with her curtain. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Yeah! Good night, Allen-kun!"

"Good night, Lenalee."

(Gray Note 100% Hearts)

(Lenalee in her room)

_**'He's not that bad after all. I guess we'll become great friends. Oh! I better make a lot of friends since I'm new here.'**_ She thought as she lies down her bed. Staring at the window, she wishes that the sun will come up soon. She's excited for her music lessons with her neighbor, Allen. _**'I never thought that he would be a musician. It's just so... He doesn't look like one. I mean... He's weird but I never expect that side of him. I love his melody. I just can't wait to learn that! Oh. I better go to sleep.'**_

(Allen in his room)

_**'After she slapped me earlier, I thought she's a witch but I'm wrong about her. She's kind and she's really cute especially when she smiles.' **_Allen thought while looking up at the ceiling while resting on his bed. _**'I hope she learns a lot from my teachings. Well, that's the only way I can pay her for what happened. At least... It's a start!'**_

(Gray Note 100% Hearts)

The morning sunshine greeted every one in the town. Allen got up with a smile on his face. He woke up earlier than before. Preparing himself for school, he rushed for it's one good day coming up. At least, he wouldn't ruin it for being late. He got tired of being the god of all latecomers in school for he is very consistent of being late. Eating his toasted bread, he ran off to fetch his bicycle and his bag. He thought of one thing before he leaves his house. _'__**Avoid Komui.'**_

"Good morning, Allen-kun!"

_**I failed.**_

"Ah... Ah... Go-good morning Komui-san!"

Sweating like a river, Allen shakes in fear while Komui is on his way to him. Placing a hand on the boy's shoulder, he whispered at Allen's ears.

"Ne, Allen-kun." He started. "I'd like to ask you a favor! I can forgive you for what you did with my sister if you cooperate with me."

"Wha-what is it, Komui-san?" He wondered while looking at Komui's dreadful eyes. _**'Please save me!'**_

"You will have to look after Lenalee for me since I can't guard her there because of my work."

_**'So you will even go to school if you don't have work.'**_ He thought while being scared of Komui's eyes. "O-okay! I will watch after her Komui-san! I have to go!"

"I'll be counting on you, Allen-kun!" Komui replied while holding the huge scissor for cutting grass and branches as if he is scaring Allen.

A little later, Allen rides his bicycle until he notices a familiar girl with her nice pigtails who is currently on her way to school. He slows down to greet her with his smile.

"Good morning, Lenalee!"

"Wow!" She giggled. "I thought you forgot my name again! Good morning, Allen-kun!"

"You will walk all the way to school?"

"Yup."

"Get on." He said. " on my bicycle."

"Oh. Really... It's okay. I can walk all the way there."

"No. I insist." He smiled. "You'll be late if you don't ride with me."

Hesitant at first, Lenalee rides on the bicycle of Allen. She sat on the bicycle's extended seat where you can place extra luggage. (It's like a Japan Bike for clearer imagination.) Placing her bag on the basket in front, she nervously holds Allen as the bicycle speeds up.

"Don't be scared." He assured her feeling her hands shaking. "Just enjoy the ride. And I won't let you get hurt."

His words painted her cheeks red while they're on their way to school. As the wheels turn, would it be a start of something new?

"Hey! Are you sure that you can drive?"

"Hell Yeah!"

"?"

Crash!

"Ouch!"

(END)

* * *

G.N: Hey guys, thanks for reading and reviewing my stories. I really appreciate them. It makes me write more good stories for you to read. I just joined FFN for 2 months but I feel like I'm home.

Hi there, The 14th Musician! Nice chatting with you! XD

Pls. read and review!


	3. Stirred Hearts

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM! I swear! =)

100% Hearts

Chapter 3: Stirred Hearts

* * *

(Tell me if the title or the chapter sucks)

Allen and Lenalee finally made it to their school after having a couple of crashes and annoying disasters along the way. At least, Allen's bicycle survived the perils of the journey. Dusting her uniform of white blouse and black knee-length skirt, Lenalee begins the early morning complaints.

"I thought you know how to drive? If so, why did we crash frequently?" She sulked, with her hands on her waist, at the white haired teen who is dusting his black pants. Poor guy. After offering her a free ride, he gets a lot of complaints. Their eyes create an imaginary lightning/jolting pattern as if they're fighting with each other.

"It's simply because you're really gripping my arms and you are shifting your weight frequently as we ride! I lost control that's why! It's all your fault!" This fight is going deeper. "Do you at least know how to ride a bicycle?"

"Uh..."

"Well, say something... What if you ride a bicycle as well? Let's see who can't drive!" It's Allen's time to begin his counterattack.

"I can't!"

Lenalee never tried to learn how to ride a bicycle after all. She didn't even try not even once. With herself shrinking because of her inability to ride, she said: "No. I don't know how."

Allen laughed at her like he's nuts or cracked. That made her eyes become furious and they've been acting like a cats and a dogs this early. They continued arguing until someone entered the scene.

"What's so funny, Allen-kun?" Lenalee shouted because of her irritation. "I hate you!"

Allen continues to laugh but at the time he gazes at her eyes, he felt the need to stop. Smiling at her, he gave meaningful lines to her heart. "If you don't know much of the things like riding a bike or playing the piano, then I'll be willing to help you out of your weakness. That is if you stop hating me."

His words touch her heart. Her flawless cheeks turned rosy upon hearing what he meant. This event made Allen panic.

"Are you sick, Lenalee?" He asked innocently. Then, he gently touches her forehead and copies what he did on his forehead. "You're not sick or something but I guess it's the effect on blaming me when we crashed."

"Hey! It's not like that! I don't know!" She responded removing his warm hands over her forehead. She is not used to that kind of treatment. Then, at the midst of their cantankerous conversation, a short haired teenager greeted them with a question.

"Uhm... Ano... Are you quarreling, Lenalee-san, Allen-kun?" She said with a caring tone. _'Dang! It's Riza. I better stop this non-sense.'_ Allen thought trying to move away from Lenalee.

"Ah... No! No!" Allen said as he scratches the back of his white-haired head. "We aren't really fighting."

"Yeah! Yeah! We aren't. We're just... Uh... arguing on something! Hehehe." Lenalee seconded Allen's getaway.

"Oh! I see! You're energetic early in the morning. That's something nice, isn't it?" Riza giggled as she shows her tender smile before the two. _'So cute!'_

"Ohayou gozaimasu cho!" Chomesuke greeted. "Great, I'm late for the god of latecomers is here cho!"

"Good morning, Sachiko-san." Riza uttered as she faces Chomesuke. "We aren't late yet. We're still 10 minutes early."

"Ah. I see cho." Chomesuke replied grinning at Allen. "I thought seeing Allen here would only mean that we're late cho."

"I'll let you pass this time, Sachiko-san." Allen uttered as he holds his wrath.

"Scary cho." She giggled as they went on towards their class room.

(Gray Note 100% Hearts)

Another long period of history slowly runs in the four corners of class 3C. Their professor, the Bookman, went on writing about history of places, people and a lot of events. The class is silent as their teacher carries on with his lesson. They didn't want to make the Bookman angry. But I guess there's only one person who has the guts to do it.

Allen stops writing notes while his seatmate, Lenalee, carried on copying. _'Well, I guess I should borrow her notes since we're neighbors. Good thing is I don't have to write all these freaking nuisance! Hahaha.'_ Black Allen silently surfaced with the shine on his eyes.

_'What the hell is this guy doing? Ah... I see now.'_ Lenalee said while noticing the presence of Allen in the corner of her lovely eyes. _'I won't lend you any notes. Hahaha.'_ (Now Black Lena appears.)

Another set of wasted minutes, the Bookman still continues to write on the chalkboard. He just writes without looking at any reference. This old geezer is one hell of freaking history storage.

Stretching his arms quietly, Allen started to spy on the one he likes. She is seated at the first row, second seat. Gazing at her cleanly, he smiles as he blushes. He looks at her soft short brown hair as she writes her notes on her notebook. Her hairclips made her a lot lovelier and attractive for Allen. I guess this kid has some taste. Riza is a beautiful and a loving girl at her age. She is kind and gentle and she really cares for her friends.

Allen continues to bring gazes of love at Riza. The good thing is, he doesn't drool over her at least. So much for the history class. He'll stare at the one that he unrequitedly loves until the end of the period or until someone notices him. His feelings for her shouldn't be revealed in class for it might destroy something valuable. For now, he wouldn't want to risk that.

On the other hand, Lenalee notices Allen in his blushing mode. She wondered why and after a few moments, she finally understood after seeing him looking at Riza. _'Now... I see...'_ Then, she grins upon the realization. _'But... Something isn't right...'_

She could feel her strong heart beat that she never felt before. It's like her heart wants to go out of her body. Strange it is, but she ignores it.

The red haired male on the last seat at the back stared at the new transfer student. He took in his mind all of her details since she is someone new to his eye or rather someone who captivated it. He likes the feeling though. It's totally different. Then, he notices her looking at Riza's direction then returns to Allen. What a very nice hint!

Lavi, the cheeky eye patch guy, spies on Allen and follows the direction of what he is currently looking at. Following his line of sight, he comes up with a strange conclusion. Allen is staring at Kanda Yuu! _'Oh. My. Gawd! How didn't I notice this? Allen, you... you... Ugh!'_ He felt like freaking out.

"OH MY GOD!" He stood and shouted. This caught the attention of the whole class and slowly, Allen's attention. Due to the noise, the Bookman's brows twitched. Clenching his fist, he shoots Lavi with the chalk he is holding making the red-haired boy feel like he has been shot by a stray bullet. The class laughs but noticing their teacher's dreadful aura, they immediately stop.

_'Allen! You bastard!'_ The red haired uttered while rubbing his forehead. _'I better confirm this to him later. But grandpa... damn. It hurts.'_

(Gray Note 100% Hearts)

After the class, Riza picks up all her belongings and puts it all in her bag. Notebooks, books and some papers were counted in. She combs her hair and with ease, she walks down to the hallways. She plans to go to the graveyard to visit someone dear to her heart. Noticing her new classmate, Lenalee, she approaches her for a little chat.

"Uhm. Lenalee-san." She started. "Are you looking for someone?"

"Oh! Hi Riza-chan!" She replied as Riza catches up with her pace. "Yes, I do! I'm looking for Allen-kun."

"Allen-kun? Why?"

"Well, he'll give me a ride since we're neighbors." She answered as they walk out the door.

"Really? That's amazing. I didn't know that you're just near his house."

"Yeah. I can't believe it as well." Lenalee replied remembering what happened to her in Allen's room. This causes her face to redden up big time. _'Damn it! I should forget that incident!'_

Because of Riza's intuition, she whispers at Lenalee's ear. "Lenalee-san, do you like Allen-kun?"

That question made her a lot redder than before. She felt ashamed and embarrassed due to this so...

"I don't like that pervert Allen! He's... He's..." Lenalee stopped when a flash of Allen's smile entered her mind. _'Maybe I do like him, don't I?'_

"Lenalee-san!" Riza shouted. "I found Allen! He's with Lavi! Let's go!"

After realizing that strange feeling, Lenalee followed Riza. "Oh! Okay! I'm coming!"

(Gray Note 100% Hearts)

Being summoned by Lavi, his friend, Allen felt intrigued on what his friend wants to talk about. He wants to end the talk with Lavi so that he can catch up with Riza again at the cemetery.

"Lavi!" He started. "What is it that you want to talk about?"

Placing both of his hands on Allen's shoulder, Lavi begins the confrontation.

"Allen." He paused. "Are you a gay?"

"What the fuck!" Allen roared removing Lavi's hands. "Is this what it's all about?

"I saw you!" Lavi answered back. "You are staring at Yuu Kanda!"

"Hahaha! What the hell! I wasn't staring at that BaKanda!" Allen replied proudly.

"Then, who are you staring at anyway? If you can answer that, I will have zero percent suspicion on you being gay!"

"Fine! You got it!" He replied proudly. "I'll tell you!"

"I hope you do cause you'll be eww. Yuck!"

Gathering some of his strength, Allen told Lavi the truth.

"The one I like is... RIZA!"

"Eh?" A familiar soft voice said from behind. Allen slowly turns and sees Riza behind him. With a shocked look on her eyes, Riza couldn't say a word. Lenalee heard his confession as well. She fell silent for it.

"Riza." Allen said as the one he loves runs away from him. He felt sorry for himself. "Wait!"

A certain aching emotion plays around the corners of his heart_. 'I got rejected, didn't I?'_

"I'm sorry Allen. I didn't see her coming." Lavi apologized. "I didn't intend this to happen."

"Nah! It's okay. It's not your fault. I guess I should go home."

"Okay. See you then."

(Gray Note 100% Hearts)

Allen walks his bicycle home feeling down because of what happened. His chance for love suddenly came to nothing. Lenalee silently walks behind him. She knew what happened as well. She wasn't so surprised about it but she is somehow unhappy as well. They haven't talked while they're on their way home.

The silence between them kills like a sharp cutting edge. She didn't like it at all. Even a single bit of it, she hated it.

"Stop being like that you idiot!" Lenalee shouted. The transparent Allen Walker (well maybe he is really depressed) turns slowly to Lenalee.

"Oh... Lenalee... I didn't... know... you are there..." He replied like he is dying. A strong lightning chop landed on the top of his head. "Ouch! What the hell did you do that for?"

"It's because I hate you for being like that, Allen-kun." She replied with fury in her eyes. "It's not the usual you. Even if I just met you, that's not the real you!"

"You don't know me yet that much!"

"Even so... It doesn't satisfy the way you are now. And she's... she's not out of your reach yet!"

"Lenalee."

"So stop acting like an idiot, you... you..."

"Alright." He smiles again. Her heart melts. She didn't know how to deal with it. She wishes to ignore it. It might ruin their friendship. "Thanks a lot, Lenalee."

He touches her face which made her blush a bit. They're getting close to each other.

"Since you plan to teach me how to ride a bicycle, then I'll help you out with Riza-chan."

"Re-really? Okay! I appreciate it." Allen's eyes were filled with joy.

"Let's go home. We still have some piano lessons remember?" She said while leading the way.

"Ye-yeah!" He sighed. "Let's go home!"

Allen rides his bicycle again catching up with his new close friend. Offering her a ride again, she simply refused it.

"Oh. You're scared again! Haha! Then, I'll get home first!"

"I don't care! I just don't plan to ride with you for now. We may end up crashing with each other again!"

"You're just scared!" He teased. "Look! I can even ride it without my hands! See? I told~"

Crash!

"Ouch!"

"What a boastful idiot!" She giggled while looking at Allen who just crashed. "It serves you right you show off!"

(End)

* * *

G.N: so. First about the Kanda and Allen thing, it's not going to happen here. I don't intend this to go yaoi all of the sudden. Never going to happen. I inserted that for some fun. (I'll appreciate your comments on this.)

Hints of Love on this chapter:

LenaleeXAllen

AllenXRiza

LaviXLenalee

just hints of the ones they like. (There will be a lot more! Haha!) Did you see the love triangle? =3

Btw. Please support my other fan fictions especially Souls Crossing Time since it's my first. (100% Hearts takes it lead on most of the viewers.)

thanks to The 14th Musician for a snappy idea about this fic. (I won't tell which part =3) Hope to chat with you soon!

And, Lenalee won't cry here unless she really needs to. That's what some fans hate about her for she is a crybaby.

Thank you for supporting this fic. And I promise this will continue to be crazier than ever. And mostly, it will be filled with LOVE! =)

Hit the review button please! i beg you lol! XD


	4. When Their Eyes Meet

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM! I swear! =)

**100% Hearts**

Chapter 4: When Their Eyes Meet

* * *

She silently stared at the gravestone in front of her. Her puffy eyes watch every letter that is engraved in the stone. The name is Lenny Cole. After a few moments later when the sun is about to set, she gently touches each letter of his name. She really looked troubled and uneasy as the wind blows her brown shoulder-length hair. A tear rolls down oh her left cheek as she waited. She waited for no reason. Maybe she got used to waiting everyday for someone who usually greets her with stories, smiles and funny stuffs. But, he didn't come today, not even his shadow.

_'What should I do, Lenny?'_ She thought as the sun begins to disappear. Night is coming. She'll get a nice view of the stars and the moon if she decides to stay. Drying her eyes, she regrets running away. She didn't listen to him when he said,"Wait!"

As the breeze gets cooler, the graveyard is filled with things that creep. The night's symphony begins to play again. Dancing to the tunes, fireflies perform like little waltzing stars at the lone tree of the cemetery where she stands, appreciating the little gift of nature to cure her sadness and regret.

_'His eyes are telling me that I should listen.'_

_'I think I should talk to him and apologize.'_ She pondered as one little firefly revolves around her. _'I won't run away again. I don't want to ruin our friendship because of my mistake!'_

That night, Riza made her decision. Maybe be she'll do what's right for her and their friendship. As the full moon shines brightly, she walks home alone.

(Gray Note 100% Hearts)

"Okay. First, you need to relax." Allen started the piano lesson. "I can see that there is tension in your fingers. You need to take it easy."

Following what her mentor said, Lenalee relaxes herself as she sits beside Allen. She could not help herself from being nervous even though they only sit there for a few minutes. She couldn't even look at his eyes directly. All she can do is listen to his words as he shows her how to play an instrument of showing emotions.

Pressing a few notes, Allen smiles while he shows the girl beside him how to play. He started some basic melody which she memorizes carefully. She admires the way his hands dance over the black and white keys of the instrument. "Did you see how it is or do you want me to repeat it, Lenalee?"

His question entered her head as she nervously responds with a nod. She has been silent for quite a while now. Allen notices her strange behavior so he decided to give her a pat in the back. As he places his hand on her black, he touches her soft long hair. He loves the sensation that he feels.

He said, "Don't worry too much, Lenalee. I know you can do it."

She tries to hold the blood that goes up her face. She would even up blushing all over again and she is afraid that Allen might notice her infatuation that is to say. She ignores him as her fingers approaches the piano keys. As she touches the keys, a loud messy sound surrounded the room. She failed for her first attempt.

_'She didn't break it! Thank God!'_ Allen thought while checking the keys where her fingers landed. _'Mana would definitely get mad if my uncle's piano is broken.'_

She said, "I suck! I can't play it!"

Allen chuckled when she honestly submits herself. She didn't like his reaction that made her irritated again. She is disappointed again. She couldn't do a simple task. Lenalee felt like giving up because she will only get humiliated if she continues to learn how to play. She didn't want to get embarrassed any further.

"I think I should quit, Allen-kun. I might destroy your piano if I continue." Lenalee uttered; unable to look at him in the eyes. She stands up and prepares to walk away. "Thanks you for-"

His hand grabs her hand preventing her from leaving. She is surprised how warm his hand is. Allen said, "Why are you thanking me if you haven't learned how to play? Don't give up yet because I haven't."

She sits back on the seat they shared. She blushed and she couldn't help herself now. She just wishes that he does not notice the way she is acting. While stuck in her thoughts, he took her hand again. He smiled while doing this. She couldn't look at him now as if she can't accept what she feels. Her heart is taking skip beats the moment they shared the piano.

He said, "Look at this, Lenalee."

She tried. She didn't regret it. Her silver eyes look deep in her violet eyes. He demonstrated something using their hands. He said, "See, my hands are just like yours."

"So what?" She asked.

"What I mean is that if I can play the piano, you can play it as well." He explained. "I haven't given up on this so promise me you won't, okay?"

She didn't expect him to be like that. She feels something that isn't there before. It all happened when she met Allen Walker. 'Why is he like? Why is he treating me like this?'

_'I think I have...' _She continues with her puzzling thoughts. _'fallen for him. Maybe, that's the answer to all of this.'_

_'No. I can't.'_ Her thoughts are mixing up again and again. _'He's in love with someone else.'_

"Lenalee!" He took her attention. "Are you listening to me?"

"Yeah." She replied. She is spacing out because of his treatment. It's not like that she doesn't like it but she is not used to it. A sad look on her face made him feel that something is wrong.

He said, "Are you okay? You seem different today. Is there something bugging you?"

"Uh. I'm fine! I'm great! I was just thinking of something! Hehehe... Hehehe..." She replied laughing her way to escape. _'Please buy it! Please!'_

"If you say so but if something is bothering you, feel free to tell me!" He chuckled not knowing that she takes his words seriously. "Let's begin again, shall we?"

"Uh... Yes!" Lenalee answered. _'Allen-kun is so kind and quite a meanie sometimes. I can't help myself not to fall in love with him. But he loves Riza-chan and I still don't know what she thinks of Allen-kun. They've known each other quite longer now and I've only met Allen-kun yesterday. I can't afford to lose my very first friend other than my brother. I guess, I should give up already. For this wonderful feeling to continue, I think I'll silently be someone who watches him; the one he shows his smile and the one he can rely on.'_

"Lenalee if you don't mind, can I guide your fingers to show you how to press the keys. I think it's one of the best ways for one to learn easily." He uttered while touching her little fingers. "If it's okay."

_'If it's you, it will always be okay, Allen-kun.'_

"Okay. I understand." She replied.

She is nervous while he gently comes to embrace her as his hands went over hers. Slowly, each note comes to life because of his guidance. Slowly, her heart pounds faster_. 'If he's this close, he might notice that I'm blushing. He doesn't have to know. He mustn't because I'm sure he won't feel the same way.'_

"There." He uttered while smiling and releasing her from his sweet embrace. "I hope you got it now."

_'I really get it now, Allen-kun. I really do now.'_

"I think I can do it now. Let me try." She uttered as she imitates what he just played with her hands.

Finally, she's beginning to learn how to play the piano because of him. It's a sweet way to learn, isn't it?

'I think I did it, Allen-kun.'

"That's great, Lenalee!" He praised her after she finishes what he thought her. "I told you can do it!"

"Thanks Allen-"

They both froze when their eyes meet in a strange way that they felt for the first time. He looks deep into her eyes the way she does. They both blushed when they realized that they're close to each other. But none of them want to look away at least for the moment until she decided to stop looking at him.

"So, let's continue?" He asked ignoring what happened.

"Yeah. I guess." She replied. "But can you teach me what you played last night?"

She hoped for a yes.

He sighed for a while.

He said, "I can't."

She asked, "Why?"

"I made that song for someone. I can't teach it to you unless... Oh. I forgot. She ran away this afternoon."

"I see. It's okay. I promise that I'll help you two to get back the way you are." She said. "I'll do it for you in exchange."

"Thanks. Do I still have a chance?" Allen scratches the back of his head. "I mean, you're a girl and I guess you somehow know my situation."

"Did you give up already?"

"Uh. No. Not yet."

"Then, you'll be fine." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Gee, thanks!"

_'I have to do this. It's the only way to conserve our friend. I'm just an outsider in the invisible world they created. It's better this way.'_

"So, let's continue!"

"Ye-yes!"

Her heart aches. His heart is overjoyed. She conceals her feelings. He wants to get good terms with her again. Pain is love. Love is pain. Her world is already occupied by him. The bond they created makes them feel strange emotions they never felt before. She decides to give it up.

(Gray Note 100% Heart)

_'I feel someone's presence behind us.'_ Allen thought. _'Please God. Not. Komui!'_

**"LENALEE!"**

_'My prayer is didn't reach Him in time.'_

**"ALLEN, YOU TRAITOR!"** Komui yelled upon seeing Allen just an inch away from her sister. He charges again using his briefcase to slam Allen on the head. **"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"**

"Komui-san! Please take it easy! It's not what you think!"

**"YOU'RE TAKING ADVANTAGE OF MY SISTER!"**

"Nii-san! It's not what you think!"

**"HE POISONED YOUR MIND, LENALEE!"**

"He did not!" Lenalee defended Allen for the second time. "Kyaaa!"

She kicks her brother's briefcase that hits his face. That causes Komui to pass out.

"Lenalee! He's dead!"

"He's not. He won't die just like that. Trying whispering that I'm getting married."

"Ugh. Okay." Allen followed her orders. He leaned to whisper. "Uh. Komui-san, Lenalee is getting married."

**"NOOOOOO! LENALEE!"**

Well, it's going to be a long night for the three of them.

* * *

(End)

G.N: this one is fresh from my mobile phone XD. Thanks for reading. It's out of somehow a real life experience though this one is well fluffier than the one that happened. XD really... i overfluffed this one. say, i hope you like it. tell me if it didn't satisfy you. in a review perhaps. got to gather data to make it more funnier... i overdid it this time didn't i? if you have an idea... i'd be willing to insert it here... i'll always find a way! please invite people to read this one T.T XD Hit the review button. I beg you! XD

I, Gray Note, am looking for a beta reader who can help me improve my grammar ( i hate english in highschool! i often skip it! XD) please pm me if you want to help me. (please explain the process involve between a writer and a beta-reader.)

Should I rate the story M or it's okay if it's T?

Thank you very much!

Write on!

-Gray Note


	5. Swirling Emotions

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM! I swear! =)

The criminal who wrote this (Author): Gray Note

Accomplice (Beta-reader): Howlingwolf94

**100% Hearts**

Chapter 5: Swirling Emotions

* * *

"I'm not going to whisper Lenalee is getting married again in Komui-san's ears." Allen uttered while riding his Japanese bicycle with Lenalee, who's sitting calmly now. It's the second day that she rides with Allen again. It turns out to be that she's getting closer to him than she thought. With that realization, an awkward blush appeared on her face. She's so innocent when it comes to love. Giggling, she answers Allen's comment.

"Well, I've been using that trick when Nii-san was still in China. I'm glad it's still not rusted."

"But why was I the only one to suffer his wrath? You tricked me last night!"

"I did not!" Lenalee said indignation, "Watch where you're going! I don't want to crash because of you again!"

"Yes your highness!" Allen replied with the strange look on his face. _'Someday I'll get my revenge on you. Just you wait!'_

"I don't like the way you call me! You should change it you idiot!" A karate chop landed on Allen's head making him lose his control. "Watch it!"

"Okay! Okay!" Allen roared. "Stop the hitting thing, Lenalee the Great!"

"Lenalee the Great?"

"Uh-uh."

"Fine. That sounds cool."

_'Damn this girl. I guess she's stuck with the thing they call mood swings or is it just puberty? She isn't like this yesterday!'_

"Are you thinking of something, Allen-kun?" She asked innocently. The wind blows their hairs as they ride down all the way to the town like a couple in one sweet quarrelsome ride. At least, they are having a good time, I guess.

"No-nothing, Lenalee the Great! Nothing at all!"

_'I'm sorry if I act like this, Allen-kun. It's best to be like this. I promised to help you out with Riza-chan and I can't allow myself to intrude.'_

"Ne, Allen-kun," Lenalee started as she gazed out of the blue morning sky. "What do you like about Riza-chan? I guess there's a deep reason for it, isn't there?"

He paused upon hearing her question. It seems like that she hit the jackpot because of his silence. He tried to shake it out but he can't escape it. Besides, she won't be able to help if she doesn't know a clue about his 'love' for Riza. "Okay, I'll tell you but it's just once. So listen carefully!"

(Gray Note 100% Hearts)

(Flashback 5 years ago)

(Allen's Narration)

We were walking along side the crowd while I supported my friend, Riza. Today, we were going to follow the last journey of our friend, Lenny Cole, as he returns to the divine realm where humans came from. We know that he is safe in the arms of the everlasting loving God. His death was sudden and so were her tears. I couldn't do a damn thing to help her in her grief. All I can do was silently let her cry on my shoulder. _'You shouldn't leave us like this, Lenny.'_

Finally, we reached the top of the hill where his grave would be settled in. She languished so much in my arms as we watch the earth cover the coffin of our dear friend. It was painful and scary, so I concealed her eyes. I didn't want her to see the pain of separation in this manner. Then, the gravestone was placed with Lenny's name on it just like Mana's gravestone.

Everyone left, but we stayed. I just couldn't leave her in that state of grief. She planned to stay overnight in the graveyard but I convinced her that it was too much. We argued with each other over this situation but in the end, she realized I was right. I just couldn't afford to lose her. She's like the moon for me. I know it sounds crazy but I'm definitely in love with her. I don't know the reason but I care about her so much that it's going beyond friendship. But sadly, I'm losing to my dead friend, Lenny. That's why I never told her how I felt. She loves him so much even if the years passed by.

I can't even tell her that she needs to move on. I just want her to realize that. That's what Lenny wants as well. He didn't want Riza to suffer and languish because of him; that's why, on that night, he made her say goodbye to him. Up to his last words, he loves Riza and wants her to have a life without him. I just hope she realizes that. That's all I wished.

(End of Flashback)

"I never thought you can do that for a girl." Lenalee whispered. "I'm glad I'm supporting a good guy."

"Thanks. I can't give up, can I?"

"Of course you can't! After all, you love her so much. Just be patient, okay?"

"Why are you so mad?"

_'I'm not mad, Allen-kun. I just can't tell you how I feel for you.'_

"I'm just annoyed! Wa-watch out!" Lenalee blinked when they were about to crash in front of the school's gate. It would be an epic crash if they did. All they can do is crash. Luckily, they didn't this time.

"Oi. We're here!"

"Eh?"

"Did I scare you?"

Slowly, he sees her hand in a chopping position.

_'I can do this!'_ He tried to avoid Lenalee's left hand chop.

_'I did it!'_

He didn't expect the right one coming.

"Aw! That hurts!"

A lightning chop lands on his head.

"Idiot!"

He sighed as he watched her walk away into their school. With his frustration, he yelled up at the calm, blue morning sky.

"I don't understand girls at all!"

From not so far from behind, a long blue-haired male around the age of eighteen silently watches the quarrelsome duo. His brows twitched in the scent of the morning breeze as his gaze lay upon the white haired...

"Moyashi! Che!"

(Gray Note 100% Hearts)

_'Great job of staring in her eyes, Allen.'_ The white haired teen taunted himself. _'Great job screwing everything again early in the morning!'_

His brute actions and gestures were noticed by his worried seatmate, Lenalee who's favored by the situation. She didn't like it at all. Allen and Riza shouldn't act like this. She has to do something. She thought of anything that might possibly help him out but nothing is registering in her mind. Even she is confused of what she's feeling.

The bell rang, shaking their confused hearts with the reality of the start of their class. But it's been half an hour and still no teacher attend class 3C. Lenalee can't help but become uneasy; that's why she consults her seatmate, Allen, who was staring out of the window.

"Allen-kun, is our teacher really that late?"

He stared outside while giving his answer. "She's lost again."

She asked, "What do you mean?"

**"I'M SO SOOOOORRRRYYYYY!"** The woman shouted as she enters the room. Well, her entrance by now is expected by the class and they christened her as the "Half-Hour Teacher." Panting, she combs her hair in front of her class and begins her apologies. "I got lost again and I'm really sorry for it!"

"It's okay ma'am." Most of the class said in unison.

The woman gazed upon the new face in her class and begins to wonder if she is lost as well. She called the attention of the girl next to Allen while placing her teaching material on the teacher's desk.

"Ah. Excuse me young miss." She started. Her eyes darted to Lenalee, making the Chinese young lady to stand up straight. "Are you sure you're in the right class?"

"Eh?"

"She's not lost, Miranda-sensei!" Allen commented in a lackluster tone, his gaze still fixated on the outside world.

"Wow, I'm glad you're not late, Allen!" Miranda said. "I thought you weren't going to show up to class today."

"I had to, Miranda-sensei."

"Well, I guess a little introduction from you would do." Miranda uttered. "I'm so sorry if I mistaken that you are lost in this section."

"It's okay, Miranda-sensei." She gave her teacher a small sweet smile. "My name is Lenalee Lee. I'm pleased to meet you sensei."

"You really have a nice name." She returned the gesture. "I'm Ms. Miranda Lotto. Now let us begin!"

Allen snapped back and reached for his English book under his desk. As he pulled out his book and notebook, he got spooked out. There was a note that slipped from the top of it. He kept his reaction unnoticed by his seatmate. He opened the folded paper and read its contents.

Allen-kun,

Please meet me at the rooftop after lunch. I need to talk to you.

Riza

_'I guess I should go.' _Allen thought as he jerked a little on his seat. He blushed just thinking of it. _'I still have a chance I guess, don't I?'_

And a chalk piece landed on his forehead. The sudden assault took the class's attention making them spit in laughter.

"I'm so sorry I hit you because you weren't paying attention, Allen. You should listen now."

_'Whatever you say…'_

(Gray Note 100% Hearts)

He waited at the rooftop in the shade of the doorway. The somewhat of a plus for today was that the sky was filled white and gray cottons that slowly move around the open expanse of seemingly never ending sky. His heart pounds as he waits for her arrival. He wondered what she would say to him and how will he react if it wasn't the way he dreamt. As seconds skip on by, he couldn't keep himself from thinking that maybe Riza wasn't the one who had place the letter. Then, he heard footsteps coming up. He couldn't wait anymore. He decided to see if it was her.

"Allen-kun, you startle me!" Riza asked with her brown eyes widening. "I... I... I'm glad you came."

"I was beginning to doubt if it was you who place the letter under my desk. I'm happy that it's really you." He forced a chuckle while scratching his head. "So what is it that you want to talk about?"

She went out of the open while he stared at her shoulder-length brown hair. She didn't know how to start. Then, she faces him, brown to silver and silver to brown. She always feels really anxious whenever she looks into his eyes. Maybe she didn't notice it at first but I guess she wouldn't need anymore clues now.

"I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. I never should have ran away."

"No, Riza-chan. It's okay!"

"I was just surprised because of what I heard." She said while looking down below at her shoes. Somehow, the look of her shoes gave the strength to continue. "I didn't expect it at all."

She tried to laugh it out. His eyes became filled with determination. _'I should take my shot. Now, I will officially ask her.'_

"Riza-chan!" His voice made her look back up into his fierce eyes, the silver irises filled with the passions of young love. "I really like you! Please go out with me!"

_'Please, say yes!'_

Her eyes widened again but instead of running, she looked away. She could not even look at him. She felt like paper being torn. She had once thought of Allen as her friend but because of this event, she's confused by all the whirlwind of emotions she's feeling for him. "I think it's too early for us to be in that situation, Allen-kun. I haven't move on after what happened to Lenny. But I guess, if you give me some time to think about it, I'll definitely give you an answer. For now, let's just stay as friends and enjoy each other's company. Is that okay with you?"

_'I just got rejected, didn't I?'_

"Ah. If that's what you wish, I won't argue with that anymore." Allen replied with the sadness heavy on his face. "Take your time as well. I can wait for your answer."

_'What the heck am I saying?'_

"I'm glad you understand. Then, let's go back now. Class is about to start."

"I'll stay here a little longer."

"Okay. I'll be going then."

She walks down the stairs. He gazes up the cloudy sky. She figured out that it's the best for them. He never thought he would be so depressed. Both having teary eyes, they sighed and wondered. "I did the right thing, didn't I?"

(END)

* * *

G.N: Thanks for reading chap. 5. I hearts you! XD by the way, to those who doesn't know Riza, she is the nurse in episode 29 of DGRAYMAN and a character of the DGM reverse novel. So i don't own her as well. For those who hate her well, she's too kind to be hated. =( but I'm glad that the story moves your emotions!

They're be a lot more twirling events that I'm about to reveal and as a sign of appreciation, I'll post two chapters of it.

(changed title: Swirling Hearts to Swirling Emotions)


	6. Twirling Attempts

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM! I swear! =)

The criminal who wrote this (Author): Gray Note

Accomplice (Beta-reader): Howlingwolf94

**100% Hearts**

Chapter 6: Twirling Attempts

* * *

His silver eyes were fixated on the playful gray clouds floating along the shifty sky line. He doubted if he did the right thing, telling the girl he like his feelings for her. Risking their long-shared friendship, he's left hanging on a thread of hope. He wished for a good answer. He figured he was being selfish, but it's a lot more than that if he bottles himself with bursting emotions.

_'This is love, right?'_

Sighing in the view of their town from the rooftop, he saw the clock tower where it all began. At least, the tower stood firm and solid, unlike his weary heart. He let go of a tear that's hanging from one of his eyes and wiped it away with bitter hand. He clenched his fist as he forms his resolve. _'I still have a chance. I'm not loosing again to you, Lenny.'_

Turning around, he went for the door to go back. His depressed aura emanated while he walks. Such a bitter person he is when it comes to love. _'I should be myself when I go back in class.'_

(Gray Note 100% Hearts)

She walks silently in the hallways back to their classroom. Having mathematics as their next subject, she released a sigh for she hated Math and every detail of it. (Do you even like math?) But the irony is, she is one of the best students when it comes to calculating complex equations and out-of-this-world problems. That's math for her.

Riza takes a glimpse of the rooftop from one of the windows while she is walking. She wanted to see if he decided to come back and yet she found him standing still in the place where she left him. _'I'm sorry, Allen-kun. I need some time for all of this.'_ Having a troubled heart, she wanted to go back while she was looking down. She takes a peek again and sees him walking to the doorway.

_'I guess I shouldn't put any more burdens on his shoulders. I've done enough already. I wish you were here, Lenny. It would be nice if you give me a great advice.'_

Feeling the stinging effects on her heart, she slowly walks again and brightens her gloomy face. _'Allen-kun wouldn't want to see this sad face of mine. I guess we both should act normal.'_

That's one swirling lunch break of emotions.

(Gray Note SCT)

"Is it true that you're neighbors, Lenalee?" Lavi asked with his left eye hinting disbelief on her statement. A quick karate chop landed on his red head after asking his question.

"Aw! Awch!"

"She told you already cho!" Chomesuke roared upon Lavi's repetitive questions. Lenalee giggled while watching the two fighting again. "Stupid rabbit cho!"

"You're so mean to me lately, Chomesuke!" whined the rabbit, fake tears streaming down his face. Why did she have to pick on him? Must be her time of the month…

"You're annoying!" This snapped him out of his thoughts, both of their expressions filling with annoyance as they butted heads with one another.

The two glared at each other while Lenalee watched them carefully. She thought that these two would somehow be great if they were a couple and they were going out. That would make them a quarrelsome duo at least. As she smiled upon her classmates' commotion, she decided to spill her thoughts.

"Uhm, Lavi, Sachiko-san?" she asked with hesitance, though she wasn't expecting to feel the heat of their annoyance.

"What?" They both snapped in unison, both still heated from their little argument. She couldn't help letting a little 'eep' escape her lips as she suddenly felt tiny under their intense gazes.

_'What's with these people?'_ She sweats drops with her eyes closed while smiling. "Are you two dating?"

"Huh?"

"What the…?"

This snapped them right out of their annoyance, shifting gears over into bafflement. Both could be seen with slightly flushed cheeks, this type of question leaving them momentarily speechless. Which only induced Lenalee to ask them again to the two of them's grievances.

"So, are you guys dating each other? You two look like a couple to me." Lenalee asked.

Sachiko's blush deepened as she turned away, quickly muttering, "We aren't dating cho."

"Yeah. We're just friends." Added Lavi, though his comment caused Sachiko's annoyance and peeved to resurface.

"Friends?" Sachiko sulked. "I thought we're enemies' cho?"

"Whatever you say." Lavi decided to go along with this, unwilling to bash heads with the girl again. That isn't to say he didn't enjoy it though…

"Oh, I see it now." Lenalee smiled sheepishly at the two as if she found something that bonds them. She giggled at her sudden thought, making an anxious atmosphere for Lavi and Chomesuke. "Oh. Lavi, why do you call Sachiko-san Chomesuke?"

"Oh. It kind of suits her and she doesn't complain about it. I've been calling her that since grade school." Lavi explained while scratching his red head. Sachiko didn't mind his explanation. She stayed silent for a while. _'We're just friends. Yeah, that's right.'_ She thought. _'Nothing more, nothing less.' _Why couldn't she help feeling slightly disappointed at the thought?

"Ah, you've known each other for quite a while then. That explains it." Lenalee commented while noticing Riza entering their room. Then, Allen comes in with the depressed look on his face.

"Count Riza and Allen in. We've been pals for years now." Lavi added smirking at Lenalee.

Allen sat next to Lenalee and turned around to greet them. He noticed that the three have been talking when he was out. Faking his smile, he listened to what they're talking about.

Lavi said, "Great timing Allen! I've been waiting for you!"

"W-why?"

"Would you like to come on our little picnic tomorrow?"

"Food…"

"There'll be mountain pile of it waiting with your name on it!"

"Count me in!"

Lavi turned to Riza to ask her to come. He called out her name, causing her to look to his direction. She caught a glimpse of Allen but she didn't mind him. It is better that no one would notice.

"What is it about, Lavi?"

"Do you want to come to our little picnic tomorrow? Just like we usually do?" He said smiling sheepishly at the brown haired girl. "So, are you free? Come on! Come tomorrow!"

"Oh. I'm sorry. I can't. I need to go somewhere with my family tomorrow." She replied. Allen couldn't react on what she said.

"Oh. That's too bad. But it's okay. No worries."

Then, the cheerful rabbit turned to Lenalee. He smiled using his charm at the Chinese teenager. He looks like he's attracting her with his smile.

"Lenalee, would you like to come?"

"Okay, I'll come since I've got nothing to do tomorrow. I'll tell my Nii-san about tomorrow's activity then." She replied returning a smile that made the rabbit admire her a lot more.

"Okay, it's all set then."

Then the bell rang, hinting the start of the afternoon class.

(Gray Note 100% Hearts)

After their class, Allen decided to head out of the room. Lenalee noticed him and decided to follow him where he goes. Then, she ended up following him at the rooftop. Allen sat in one of the benches. He notices Lenalee appearing from the door and then he turned away from her gaze.

Lenalee walked towards the gloomy Walker. Holding her bag with both of her hands, she got annoyed on the look of Allen's face. She stared at him while he turned away.

"What the heck is wrong with you, Allen-kun?" She asked trying to minimize her tone. "You've been acting different after lunch!"

"Why the hell do you care?"

Lenalee snapped after hearing Allen's words. She attempts to slap him and she did it. She missed. Allen dodged her assault as he notices that his shoe's untied. Luckily, he dodged Lenalee's power slap for the first time. She gets embarrassed because of this. Then, Allen glances at the dark aura emanating from Lenalee.

"What's wrong with you, Lenalee the Great? You're scary!" Allen sweats drops because of the closed fists of Lenalee.

"Nothing." She simply said. "You haven't answered my question yet."

"I don't intend to."

Then, a loud thunder echoed through the gray sky. The sound frightened Lenalee making her embrace Allen all of the sudden. She got really scared of the thunder as she trembles in fear. He's surprised by her sudden embrace. He could feel her close, so close that he could feel the rapid beating of her heart thumping strongly every second that slips away. When she realized her action, she breaks away and blushes.

"I'm sorry if I embraced you all of the sudden, Allen-kun." Lenalee apologized. "I just got scared of the thunder, that's all. I didn't mean it."

"That's okay." He replied and looked away from her gaze. He didn't want to make it larger or become a bigger issue between the two of them.

"You still don't want to go home?" Lenalee asked trying to squeeze another conversation.

"I just want to stay here a little longer. Are you in a hurry?"

"Ah. No."

She stood in front of him while he gazed out and viewed the clock tower. Memories come to him every now and then. It's like a ghost that haunts him in a consistent manner. A memory of the past that lingers on his mind replenishes his melancholy as he waits for the darkness to spring out from the sky.

Then, she attempted a very meaningful line.

"If you're that depressed," She paused as she turns her back on him. "Why don't you fall for me then?"

Allen's silver eyes widened when he heard her sudden question. He couldn't believe what he just heard from her. Somehow, he felt that his heart skipped a beat when he heard the words. He blushed awfully, making her giggle because of his reaction. He almost falls from the bench where he sits.

_'Is it true?'_

"I'm was just joking, Allen-kun." She giggled. "You're so cute when you blushed like that. You got a little excited, didn't you?"

"I knew it."

"That's what I like about you, Allen-kun!" She giggled as she went for the door. He blushed again once more and made him uneasy. "I'm glad you cheered up a bit in an awkward way."

_'What a strange girl she is. But,'_ Allen smiled while watching her go. _'She did put a smile on my face. And she's cute.'_

Grinning, Allen stood up and followed Lenalee.

"Wait for me, Lenalee the Great!"

"Whatever depressed white haired boy."

It smells like a start of something awfully weird between the two of them. As the sky clears out a bit, the two are on their way to their homes.

(End)

* * *

G.N: "The Great" and "Why don't you fall for me" ideas came from Lucky Star and A Town Where You Live respectively. I don't own them as well. I own nothing, not even myself. Lol!

Thanks Howlingwolf94 for b-reading chapters 5-6.

More chapters are soon to come. see yah


	7. Creamy Rivalry

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM! I swear! =)**

**The criminal who wrote this (Author): Gray Note**

**Accomplice (Beta-reader): Howlingwolf94**

**100% Hearts**

Chapter 7: Creamy Rivalry

* * *

The cheerful rabbit, in his casual clothing, along with the annoyed brown haired girl with a nice pink dress went to Lenalee's house first before going to Allen's. Lavi hummed while approaching the white colored door. Sachiko waited outside while listening to the soothing piano music dancing in the early morning breeze. Three knocks on the door alerted the man with the glasses who was cooking something in the kitchen. Leaving whatever he was doing, Komui rushed to greet the early morning visitor.

As the Chinese opened the door, he is greeted with a dashing smile which made him, well, I don't know. He greeted, "Good morning! I'm Komui Lee. What brings you here?"

Lavi smirked at the man with the glasses. _'I guess this must be Lenalee's older brother.'_

"Good morning sir! I came here to pick up Lenalee! Is she awake?" Lavi chuckled before Komui. Komui's eye brows twitched upon hearing the rabbit's word. Oh boy! Lavi's in deep trouble now. He shouldn't have said that in front of Komui. Dark aura emanated from the man with the glasses as he glared at the red haired teenager.

"Did... did you just say you're picking up my sister?" Komui charges his evil aura while slowly closing his fist. The unsuspecting rabbit nods with all his strength, not knowing the danger that lurks from within. I can't blame him since it's his first time talking with Komui Lee, Lenalee's over-protective, willing to kill brother. **"DIE YOU RED HAIRED FILTHY PIRATE!"**

Lavi dodges the barrage of objects coming from inside the house. Sachiko is startled because of the man's furious reactions. Then, the two notice that Komui wields a bat and ready to bash anyone who even tries getting his pure sister.

"What did I do wrong?" Lavi pouted out as he asked for Komui's reason as to why he suddenly went berserk. "I just came here to ask Lenalee out."

"Out? You're **GOING OUT WITH MY SISTER? IT'S UNACCEPTABLE**!" He charges out with the power swings of his wooden bat. Fury is in his eyes as he stalks the frightened rabbit, who's looking for a rabbit hole to escape. _'Someone save me!' _his mind screamed as he continued dodging Komui's array of swings.

"Nii-san!"

_'I'm saved!' _If his mind could cry tears of joy, it would be doing that at this very moment.

Komui gazes up upon hearing his darling sister's voice. He then remembers that she went to fetch Allen for their little picnic with her newly found friends. Komui waves at his sister from Allen's window. He proudly uttered, "Oh, I'm just getting rid of this filthy red head pirate for you, Lenalee. He said that you'd be going out and I just cut him off before he succeeds!" He said this with so much conviction that it startled the rabbit senseless.

"Nii-san, he's with me in the picnic and the girl over there is his, well, girlfriend!" Lenalee lied saving, Lavi's life from the hands of his brother. It's an enough excuse to spare the rabbit's soul. On the contrary, the two flustered and both reacted in unison. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Komui glared at the rabbit with suspicious looking eyes. Lavi didn't want to dodge those deadly bat swings anymore, so he decided to go along Lenalee's passport to save him. "Uh. Yes sir. The girl over there is my girlfriend. I came here to fetch Lenalee and then Allen for our little picnic."

_'I hope he buys it.'_

"Oh, I'm so sorry about what happened. Forget it. I thought that you were an impurity that would like to taint my innocent sister!" Komui chuckled as he dusts the dirt from the rabbit's clothes. Lavi could feel the painful blows while he gets cleaned up. Then, he heard Komui's whisper. "Make sure you're not one of them."

Lavi sweat drops upon hearing the life threatening words from Lenalee's older brother. He gives repeating nods showing his frightened left eye begging for salvation. On the other hand, Sachiko concealed the redness of her face from Lavi. Somehow, what he just said made her heart skipped beats and created a funny but warm feeling inside of her. '_What am I feeling cho?'_

(At Allen's room)

"Hey Allen!" Lenalee said looking at the white haired teen who is still playing the piano. "I guess we better go now."

Finishing the last notes on his musical score, he stands up and covered the keys with the piano's black wooden cover. "Let's go then. I can't make the food wait any longer."

"We'll have to cook it first unless you like it raw." Lenalee giggles at him because of his messy white hair. She approaches him with her hand and combs his hair. _'I never imagined that his hair would be this soft.'_

"Fine! I'll do whatever you want, Lenalee the Great!" Allen replied while moving away from her. He turns around so that she wouldn't see his flustered face.

"Somehow, I'm getting annoyed by that. It reminds me of a great and arrogant person." Lenalee sighed as she walks to the door.

"Who?" Allen asked with his silver eyes widening. "If it's Kanda well you're right."

"Nope. It's someone back in China . I haven't met that Kanda you know."

"That's better!" Black Allen surfaced. "You wouldn't want to me with that girly BaKanda."

Pushing him with both hands, Lenalee feels the muscles on his back. She blushes as she feels the warmth of his body. It's not her first time touching him like that, like what happened a few days ago but now she couldn't help herself not to get attracted. Opposite attracts, isn't it?

He carried on with her push as they walk out of the room. He remembers what she told him yesterday. _'If you're that depressed, why don't you fall for me then?'_

_'Screw that!' _He thought._ 'It's only a joke.'_

**G.N: Jokes are half meant, right? Why am I interrupting? XD**

"Uhm, Allen-kun." She asked him while pushing slowly. "Do you have plans for tomorrow?"

He replied, "Nope, I don't have any. Why do you ask?"

She hesitates what she wants to ask. Maybe she isn't in the position to ask him out.

"No. Nothing! Forget it!"

"Whatever you say, Lenalee the Great!" He shrugs the question off, though he can't help feeling the desire to know what she was going to say.

(Outside)

"Lenalee!" Komui called her with the huge goofy smile and sparkling eyes on his face. Then, he winks at the white haired boy who jolted back to life because of Komui. "Make sure you go home early and don't make me worry!"

"Okay! I'm old enough already, Nii-san!" Lenalee pouted as she drags Allen away. Lavi and Sachiko followed after waving at Komui.

"Oh, Allen-kun~" He sang as he played with his bat. "I'm counting on you~"

Chills run down Allen's spine while he is being dragged away by Lenalee. He knows what he needs to do to continue living. He must guard and protect Lenalee from the guys that would come to her and ask her out. _'Now, I turned into a babysitter for this Chinese girl.'_

When Komui was out of sight, Sachiko begins the interrogation. "Is he your real brother cho?"

"Yes! Why?"

"He's kind of... Uh... Strange and weird when it comes to you cho."

"Yeah, you're right." Allen agrees with Sachiko's comment. He sighs and when Lenalee notices him, she pulls his ear. "Awch! Stop that!"

"Fine!" Lenalee roared.

"Now that I think about it, why were you at Allen's place, Lenalee?" Lavi asked with weary eyes that turn to suspicious ones. Sachiko notices Lavi's interest for Lenalee and that somehow makes her feel somewhat uneasy for some reason. "Did you sleep there or something?"

"I did not! I just go there to pick him up and for piano lessons! That's all!" Lenalee blurted out while forcing a chuckle. Lavi almost got them for what happened days ago when she accidentally slept in Allen's room. "Isn't that right, Allen-kun?"

Feeling her elbow hitting his rib cage, Allen replies. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Yeah! That's correct!"

"We better hurry now or we won't have much time for fun cho! You'll be thrilled once you see our little escape-place, Lenalee!" Sachiko uttered as she lead the way.

And the four teenagers set off for a nice and creamy picnic together. Well, it looks like a double date to me, doesn't it?

(Gray Note 100% Hearts)

The four teenagers arrived at a not so small cottage in the middle of a miniature forest. Well, at least the cottage is maintained thanks to Sachiko's wealth. They quickly went inside to place their stuffs for cooking. The cheeky rabbit invites Lenalee to fetch some fire wood but the white haired teen dragged him away before she had time to reply. Sachiko called out Lenalee to help her in the kitchen. Or should I say for a little girl talk.

Wearing some fuzzy aprons, the two girls look cute while they roam around the kitchen. Using a knife, Sachiko chops the vegetables and some meat. Lenalee is amazed because of Sachiko's skills. She envies her because her friend is ready to be a good wife in the future. While Lenalee arranges the dishes, their little girl talk begins.

"Wow Sachiko-san!" She uttered. "You're great in the kitchen! I wished I could do stuffs like that!" Her voice filled admiration for her friend's newly discovered skills.

"I can teach you if you like cho!" offered Sachiko, enjoying the look on Lenalee's face as it changed from surprise to joy in a matter of seconds.

"Really? That would be nice! I always want to learn something new!"

They paused for a while. Lenalee hums to keep boredom away. Sachiko felt an uneasy aura towards Lenalee. This urges her to ask.

"Lenalee-san?"

"Oh... Sorry! What is it Sachiko-san?"

"What do you think of Lavi cho?" She flustered after saying his name. Anxious, she waited for her friend's answer.

"He's nice and funny I guess." Lenalee replied. "He isn't a boring person that's for sure."

"Oh. Yeah." Sachiko answered, not really paying attention to what she said. She just wanted a definitive answer to the question that's been bothering her ever since they planned the picnic. "But do you like him cho?"

"Well, I really like him!" Lenalee giggled. Her answer made Sachiko uneasy because of what she feels. "I really do like him as a friend and not more than that!"

_'What a relief'_

"Whew! Thank goodness cho!" Sachiko smiled and giggled as she whisper words of relief. At least she wouldn't have a beautiful rival.

"What did you say? I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."

"Oh. That was nothing cho!" Sachiko uttered. "But, Lenalee-san, do you like Allen?"

Somehow, Sachiko's question darted Lenalee's heart making her lose her grip on the tray. The tray fell on her little feet making her fall on her butt. She chuckled because of her clumsiness as her face reddens while Sachiko rushes to her aid, still brandishing the knife. Lenalee got frightened because of this. "Please don't kill me! I'm too young to die!"

"Hahaha. Silly! I just came here to help you out cho!" Sachiko laughed, setting the knife aside. "You acted like that after I asked you about Allen. You're so easy to figure out cho!"

_'I guess so.'_

"I don't like him at all!" Lenalee roared as she feels her heart pumps faster than before. "But... I guess... I... Ugh!"

Standing up with Sachiko's helping hands, Lenalee wondered. She couldn't have. It would be a crime. "Please, don't tell anyone that I like Allen-kun."

"Sure. You can count on me cho."

Some things are best answered by the beating of one's heart.

(Gray Note 100% Hearts)

( Forest )

Allen spits while wiping his aching face. He hadn't seen the stinging branch that had hit his face there earlier. It's like he's been slapped by Lenalee. Holding the fire wood on his side, he waited for Lavi. They had split up with each other for a while now and it was getting time that they head on back now. The red head appeared carrying fire wood and notices Allen's face. He chuckles while Allen rubs the pain away.

"You got a slappie moyashi!" He laughed.

"I hope you get a slap as well usagi!" He growled, not really enjoying how he was making fun of him.

"C'mon! I was kidding! Let's go back now since we gathered a lot!"

The two teenage boys walk back to the cottage. Lavi smiled sheepishly while Allen looks pissed. He prayed that Lenalee wouldn't mess with Sachiko's cooking. Lavi takes the opportunity to ask the white haired beansprout.

"Say Allen," He started. "You like Riza, right?"

"Yeah! Why do you ask questions like that all of the sudden?" Allen blushed and turns away from the eye of the rabbit.

"I'm just making sure."

"Of what?"

"How about Lenalee? What do you think of her? Do you even like her?"

Allen drops pieces of wood. He felt like his heart wants to jump out from his chest. Taking an escape from the question, he answers, "It's not that I don't like her. I would lie if I said that. But she's just like a family member to me… yeah, I guess it's like that and it should stay like that… We only shared some time together and she's pretty nice…uh… I guess not that nice but… I kind of feel some sense of responsibility for her… right! To me, she's like a relative." He deduced, although he wasn't very certain with his final answer. He couldn't exactly explain the way he saw their relationship.

"You took a quite long explanation! But what a relief! You wouldn't mind, would you?" Lavi asked again.

"Mind what?"

"If I start dating Lenalee, you wouldn't mind it at all, won't you?"

Allen's heart felt like it was being targeted by a series of fiery arrows because of what he is feeling. He looks down as he feels a strange emotion that he hardly felt before. Everything is getting mixed up inside his heart. Somehow, he didn't like what Lavi said, not a single word of it. He doesn't know why, but he must give an answer. Slowly, the white haired boy uttered, "Yeah... I won't mind it at all."

_'Stop acting silly heart! The one I love is Riza! It's not Lenalee!'_

"Then, that would be great!"

"Just be careful with Komui!"

"Oh! I get your point!" Lavi sighed remembering the early morning nightmare he encountered. "Let's go back now."

Having puzzled and confused hearts, will the four of them find love? Love is indeed a funny feeling. What would they do if everyone gets messy with that creamy rivalry of stirred hearts with swirling and twirling emotions or attempts?

(End)

* * *

**G.N:** **Thanks to: Howlingwolf94 (beta and reviews), Jeremy, Lavender, ****strawberrypocky-chan****, ****Lenalee lee- x3-AllenWalker****, ****ChaosArmed****, ****YiPrincess****, ****JusticeXCrime****, ****Miranda Kliese****, ****The 14th Musician****, ****Hitokiri Shinzui****, The Great Rick and to those who viewed this fiction! Please continue to support 100% Hearts! Please vote on my profile! Fixed chapter 4 error. Plot hole will be cleared in the following chapters to come. I'm glad The Great Rick noticed it! As for now I won't spoil what that is. =)  
**

This series will be on **hiatus** for one week. I'm stuck with thesis proposal and I'm praying that they accept our proposal. But I'll do something about it. I promise!


	8. Cheesy Echoes

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM! I swear! =)  
The criminal who wrote this (Author): Gray Note  
Accomplice (Beta-reader): Howlingwolf94

(Hate Notes? Skip this =3)

G.N: I'm very sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I'm busy with my thesis  
(T-ime  
H-ogging  
E-lement  
S-ince  
I-t  
S-tarted)  
now and I can hardly write because the study is hogging my free time to write. Thanks to all those whose added this story on their alert list and fav. stories. I'm grateful for all your deeds and reviews. This fiction is as successful as Souls Crossing Time. Speaking of SCT, I'm happy to inform you guys that a sequel will be released after 100% Hearts.

To all of my friends here who added me in Facebook: ashley, henna, melissa and kirsten thanks! You guys are marvelous! Lol. Let's play poker sometimes since it's my favorite past time.

Finally, i don't find any relevance of the title and the content itself. If you find it relate, well, you can spill your thoughts out for me. Thanks!  
I hope the chapter entertained you guys!

**100% Hearts**

Chapter 8: Cheesy Echoes

* * *

_'Why don't you fall for me then?'_

His innocent heart couldn't help but continue to thump rapidly as he enjoyed the space he had created as he walked back to the cottage, carrying fire wood in his arms. Her voice echoed within the confines of his head as he thought of what she had said yesterday. He couldn't stop himself from questioning whether she had been serious or had just been playing teasing games with his heart. Annoyed, his facial expression revealed a depressed look while he continues to ponder about her words over and over again, unable to come to an adamant conclusion.

"Allen?" The red haired teenager called out the white haired moyashi, doing little to pull him out of his ravaging thoughts.

_'If I start dating Lenalee you wouldn't mind it, won't you?'_

Another trailing thought races alongside all his other mind numbing thoughts, this one proving to be much more sour than the others before it. He didn't want to hear it again, the words only bringing forth doubt within himself on what is currently making him feel that way. Until then would he realize that it's the thing they call "jealousy" and how would he react about this. It wasn't the first time he felt that emotion. He suffered it since Riza and Lenny got together. But this one was different. It's jealousy in denial.

"Hey Allen!"

The loud voice of the red haired boy snapped the close space created by the confused mind of the white haired moyashi. He had been spacing out while walking on the root infested terrain. Luckily, he avoided the exposed root that may have caused him to stumble and become the source of laughter. He wouldn't want to get embarrassed in front of the talkative rabbit.

He asked, "Wha-what?"

The red haired boy with the eye patch grinned and placed his hand on the shoulder of the startled boy.

"You're spacing out. I can read your face silly moyashi!"

Bull's eye!

"Am I?" He acted out, turning the table back to the rabbit.

"Yeah and it's been quite a while now."

"I don't consider that spacing out." He denied making his pace quicker than before.

"Is it because of what I asked you?" The suspicious eye patch guy grinned upon uttering his investigative question.

"Oh. It's not that. I was thinking of something else." Again with the denial. It was starting to become like a best friend of some sorts. A security blanket if you will.

"Just tell me if you're thinking about Lenalee-"

"I'm not! Okay!" He growled with irritation, creating an abrupt end to their little conversation. "Make it quick, baka-usagi!"

Lavi thought, _'What's wrong with him? He's never like this before unless it's about Riza. Did I do something wrong or-'_

"Hurry up! The food will be late for lunch time!"

"Okay! I'm coming!" Lavi sighed. "Geez, don't run!"

Some thoughts are better left unspoken.

**(Gray Note 100% Hearts)**

The two girls were having fun preparing the food that they would cook. They were waiting for the two boys to arrive with the fire wood.

"I should have brought an electric stove here. It would lessen the time for cooking cho." Chomesuke uttered while washing a small pot. "The good thing is we have a nice supply of water in this cottage cho!"

"Yes. You seem to know a lot of things about cooking Sachiko-chan. I wonder if you know how to bake a cake." Lenalee asked as she wiped the table with the rag on her hand.

"Oh. Cakes? I can bake those especially chocolate cakes cho!" She chuckled. "Do you want to learn how so that you can bake some for Allen cho! He's been addicted to my cakes ever since the 25th of December two years back cho! He hasn't been able to get over them since cho!"

"Oh. Christmas Day, right?" Lenalee asked.

"Yes and it's his birthday as well cho!" Sachiko replied. "Did you know that cho?"

"Oh. I didn't. Thanks for telling me that one. It's nice to have a birthday like that." She commented as she sat on the wooden mono block, Sachiko taking her place beside her.

"Feel free to ask me about Allen since I'm the closest girl next to him or should I say I'm next to Riza-chan cho!"

"Allen-kun really likes Riza-chan a lot right?" The Chinese teenager asked with her worried eyes. She knew she had no chance at all.

"Don't feel so down cho!" Sachiko replied with her cheering prowess evident in her hazel eyes. "Everyone has a right for love! Love is something humans created. It's complicated but once you understand it, you will know whether it's right or wrong cho!"

Lenalee smiled upon hearing her new friend's advice. Sachiko has a point indeed. She said, "Thank you for the encouragement, Sachiko-chan! I-"

A strong crashing thud hitting the door sounded and a white haired flash gathered the girls' views. He smirked and chuckled softly as he proudly stood up in victory, having won their little unannounced race against the red haired rabbit. They always had a knack of doing that, appearing as though they were rivals of some sort. Lavi struggled to gather his breath as he leaned against the door frame, his breath coming out in wheezing gasps.

"I win!" The white flash uttered. Just as he stated his victory, he received a deadly flashy karate chop on his head. This made him wail in pain as he placed his hands on his head. "Awww! What did you do that for!" He demanded, his heated gaze flickering back and forth between the three, finally landing on the culprit.

Lenalee and Lavi sweat drop as they look on to the dark aura emanating from Sachiko. With her fist closed and teeth gritting, she viciously eyed the white haired idiot. She said, "Don't startle me like that, stupid Moyashi!"

Allen fell silent as he released the breath he held while in pain.

"How could you forget about not spooking Chomesuke, Allen?" Lavi asked forcing a chuckle to cool the ambience.

"Because of that chop, now he remembers not to forget about it." Lenalee giggled as she looks at the white haired boy.

An echoing laughter envelops the lively cottage.

**(Gray Note 100% Hearts)**

A few hours later, he laid under the canopy of an apple tree where he usually dozed off to escape reality, the world of dreams. There he waits for something new to come as he wastes the time of their little retreat. The sun's rays slightly passes through the green umbrella shield, reaching his face. His left arm covered his eyes and he slept for quite a while now.

The chirping of birds made it easy for him to release his thoughts and enjoy his slumber. Any disturbance would not shake him off his dream world easily. There, he waited to see her face once again. In his dreams, they are having a better relationship than what is happening lately. Sometimes he thought that dreams were better than reality.

**(In his dream)**

He sat in front of his piano in the middle of grassy scenery where petals of different colors danced along with the breezy wind, swaying this way and that. Gently, he placed his fingers on the keys and started the piece he created especially for her. The surrounding instantly becomes livelier, more than ever at the sudden introduction of his grand symphony, personifying different shades of several emotions with each key he pressed. He enjoyed his music profoundly, his head falling into the melody as well. With his eyes closed as he plays, he waited for her sweet voice to call his name.

His heart beats echo and his smile never fades as he waits. A thump here and a thump there synchronize with the flow of the notes being played. The flowery scent is strong as he plays on and breathes in every time he gets a chance. Finally, he grows tired of waiting. He opens his eyes to see if she is around. His heart is overjoyed with what greets him.

She stood not far from where he is playing. With her back turned, he called out her name and stopped playing.

"Riza!"

She didn't respond to his call. She stood still like she heard nothing. Worried, he called her again once more and finally she responds. Slowly, she turns around but something unexpected happens. Her identity slowly shifts in to someone he knew for not quite a long time. Her face is lively and her long black hair goes with the coolness of the wind. She smiles while saying in a masculine voice, "ALLEN!"

**(Dream snaps)**

"ALLEN!"

He hears a familiar masculine voice. It was Lavi trying to wake him up from one of his weirdest dreams. Slowly, he opens his eyes and sits on the grassy ground. Leaning his back on the apple tree, he sighs.

_'What the $:! Lenalee with Lavi's voice is one hell of a nightmare. I think I'm going to be sick.'_

"I'm glad you're awake now! It took me a while finding you!" Lavi said with his eyes hinting that there is something urgent that he needs to inform him.

"What's going on, Lavi? Is there something wrong? Are we going home now?" He asked while rubbing his teary eyes, still heavy with the sleep from his recent nap.

"No. We have a problem." Lavi stated. "Chomesuke and I can't find Lenalee anywhere."

"What the hell? She's lost?" Allen sighed again. "Komui's going to kill me. What time is it?"

"It's already 4 pm. C'mon! We have to find her!" Lavi said with a very worried tone. It was painfully obvious that he wasn't playing around.

"Fine. Let's go!" He replied. "But where is Sachiko?"

"She's in the cottage contacting some rangers for help."

"Go to her first and tell her that I'll be looking for Lenalee. If I find her, wait for us in the cottage." He said standing up, his voice strangely relaxed. "It's better if we split up to cover most of the ground here, am I right?"

"So it's kinda like a game right?"

"Whatever you think it is. I just want to find the lost idiot that's all. Besides, I can't go home without her or I'll go off with my head." Allen chuckled, hiding the squirming panic that was fighting for freedom.

"Okay. Let's go!"

Having desires to find the lost young lady, the two boys split up and begin their race on who gets to her first game.

(Gray Note 100% Hearts)

The young black haired woman leaned on one of the cold walls of a dark cave. Near the entrance, she hid from the grumpy sky that frightened her with its flashy lights and thundering loud noises like the gods playing bowling in the afternoon. She sighed because of her natural clumsiness, having tripped a couple of times while she is scouting the vicinity.

_'I'm lost again!'_ She thought aggravated-ly, inwardly reprimanding herself for her dumb luck.

Paying all her hopes, she prayed that someone would come and save her from being lost. She regretted looking for Allen in the first place. If he hadn't suddenly left after having his gigantic lunch, none of this would have happened now would it. All she wanted was some free time to talk with him about something personal, was that so much to ask? Another strong thundering sound echoed in the vast cloudy sky. This made her scared again and wished that her brother was with her now.

She forces herself to think happy thoughts to blow her fears away. While thinking of things that made her happy, she blushed after realizing so much had happened for a small span of time. Her little getaway from her world in China made her feel alive again and her new experiences thrilled her, making her forget all about a certain memory she had no desire of hanging onto any longer.

Even though she missed her friends in China, especially one guy that cheers her up, she felt contented on what was happening to her now. With all her friends in China aiding her escape from an engagement with a famous scientist in China, she could hardly forget their contributions for releasing the metaphorical shackles that capture her.

With the given chance, she got to know a lot of people here while living with her brother. And maybe someday, she would be able to obtain something deeper than just friendship. Having a smile on her face, she buried it on her knees as she waited.

_'What if no one comes for me? What if they forgot that I'm with them and now I'm missing? What if?'_

All her thoughts were bottling up inside her head as she worried for her sake all over again. Being lost is indeed taking its toll on her sanity. Whoever finds her, she will indeed be grateful. As seconds pass, the rain begins to fall and as it goes on, the harder it gets. Feeling hopeless, she decided to sit this one out.

_'I hope there aren't any bears in this cave.'_ She thought. Then she notices a figure running towards her from the rainy outside. The figure plunges in to the cave to her surprise. She is not alone anymore and she wears a smile expressing her relief.

"I finally found you, Lenalee."

Who could that be? =)

* * *

**(To Be Continued)**

_**Reviews won't hurt. =)**_


	9. Steaming Beats

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM! I swear! =)

The criminal who wrote this (Author): Gray Note

Accomplice (Beta-reader): Howlingwolf94

G.N: I decided to write this one after I skipped my class. Yup. It's one damn habit I am very well known of. =D (kidz, please don't copy what i do. Hehe)

And since the last chapter got a little traffic (sadly, maybe because it's not that funny and fluffy) and less reviews than the previous ones, I decided to write the next one down. Sorry about the cliffhanger. (i hearts it a lot when I put one.)

Here you go!

**100% Hearts**

Chapter 9: Steaming Beats

* * *

The white haired boy roamed around the rainy forest. With the playful raindrops continuously dripping, he shivers the moment the cold water splashes onto his warm body. He's been walking for quite a while now, ever since he had learned that she's been missing. Jumping off every exposed root, he makes sure he lays his eyes on everything.

_'Where could she be?' _he thought frantically, his head whipping this way and that as he continued searching for her.

With his heart racing as well, he felt a sense of urgency that mandated that he get to her first. He'll end up being dead if Komui finds out about her little missing in action act. He wouldn't want to die at such an early age. Sighing, he gazes up the cloudy sky. The raindrops are kissing his face, caressing his face tenderly as they trailed down the smooth, pale skin. They fell from the heavens thickly, luckily landing on him.

_'Where are you now, Lenalee?'_

He was getting worried now. His heart is doing the same thing. Thumping here and there, he hoped that she has been found. He didn't care about his little race with Lavi. That didn't matter anymore.

The rain falls harder the moment he slides down a familiar place, one he used to go when he was younger. It has been his little secret place ever since he started making friends with Lavi, Sachiko, Lenny and Riza. The place is like the center of the forest.

Stumbling on his secret place, there hasn't been any change except the rain that is falling. Walking towards the two white statues, he suddenly smiled, remembering all his childish dreams. The statues were still embracing each other just like an act of eternal love. He refused to believe that saying at first but somehow he grew tired of refusing to believe.

The two lovers held each other in their arms for eternity.

Puzzled, he came to ask the same question again.

"Who the hell place you guys here?" He chuckled. At that moment he remembered someone who answered the question before.

(Six Years Ago)

The white haired boy found himself lost in the middle of the forest but there had been no sign of fear in his silver eyes. He waited for someone to come and rescue him. He thought that it was better not to walk any further because there was a far great chance that he'd end up getting lost forever. Sighing, he stared at the two statues who were still forever embracing each other. Annoyed, he asked them a few questions.

"How can I get out of here?" He asked knowing that they would never give an answer. They're statues Allen! How can they answer you back?

"Why are you two acting like that?" He showers his annoyance on the two innocent statues. Damn it Allen! Snap out of it.

"Who the hell placed you guys here?"

"We are cursed and sent away!"

"Wha?" The white haired boy is sudden and inexplicably frightened, for someone answered his last question in a ghostly manner. To his surprise he didn't expect such things to answer. He regretted asking them now. Sweating, he trembled and lost his balance. He landed on his butt and it was indeed painful.

Then, the voice chuckled. Coming out behind the statues, a little brown haired girl laughed at the scared little boy. She really scared the hell out of him this time. She couldn't help herself not to laugh at the clumsy little boy. The white haired boy blushed because of the embarrassment that was painfully setting in. Somehow, he didn't feel that angry with her.

"That's not so funny, Riza-chan!" He shouted trying to stop the fuss. With teary eyes, the little brown haired girl stop laughing but she smiled in return. This made the little boy blushed even more.

"Don't be that mad, Allen-kun." She said. "Let's go. It's getting darker."

"Oh. Okay. I-" he stammered, getting frustrated over the fact that he was tongue–tied.

"Or do you want to stay here and wait until they answer you back?" She giggled while walking away.

"H-hey! Wait for me, Riza-chan!" He said while getting up and ran to follow her.

(End Flashback)

"How foolish I was back then." Allen murmured as he remembered what happened that day. "Somehow, it was the beginning that time."

Feeling nostalgic, he decided to wait at that place again hoping the same incident would happen knowing that Riza isn't around. It seems like the two statues are telling him to wait with them for a while. And so, he decided.

Some things are found with waiting.

(Gray Note 100% Hearts)

"I finally found you, Lenalee." He said as he entered the cave soaking wet.

She smiled upon his arrival, feeling grateful that she wouldn't have to be alone anymore. At least, she has company now at the moment. She stood up and went towards him. She told him to dry himself for he might catch cold if he didn't. He gladly obeyed her command as he wiped himself. It looks like he won their little race.

"Oh. Allen didn't get to you first am I right?" He asked while wiping his face.

"What do you mean? Is he searching for me too?" She replied in a questioning.

"Yup and it's been more than half an hour since we started looking for ya." Lavi answered.

"Then, let's search for him." She said while making her way out of the cave. Then, he took her hand. He was holding her, preventing her from going outside. She flushed because she isn't used being held by his hand. He felt her warmth and so did she.

"It's still raining, Lenalee." He said while smiling. "Let's wait for it to settle down."

She couldn't help but feel like he was using his charm on her. This made the atmosphere chill and with that kind of approach, she felt uneasy. She didn't know what to do anymore. Pulling her hand away from his, she walked near the opening of the cave and stared at the raindrops hitting the ground like teary waterworks.

Lavi stared at her from behind as she viewed outside. Being the guy he truly is, he asked her about some things he surely would ask. Gathering his inner thoughts, he begins the inquiry.

"Hey Lenalee-chan!" He started brushing his flame hair with his hands. She turned around to his call.

"What is it, Lavi?"

He asked, "Do you like Allen?"

It felt like her heart skipped a beat or two when she heard his question. The question has been asked twice now and she can't keep herself from not getting bothered. Blushing, she turned away from Lavi who was waiting for a yes or no answer. Steaming the mood, he asked another question instead.

"Skip that. You don't have a boyfriend now right?" He forced a chuckle to lightened things up. Surely, he didn't want to pressure her to answer his questions but on my opinion, he directly wants a definite answer. Firming herself, she replied trying to sound easy and not bothered.

"R-right. I'm not allowed to." She answered. "Nii-san will only end up murdering someone."

"Ye-yeah. I can see that." Lavi sweat dropped at the reminder of what happened earlier. "But-"

"But I really want to have someone to love and laugh with." She replied blushing in front of the subsiding raindrops. "And it will be our little secret from Nii-san."

"Our?" The cheeky rabbit asked.

"Oh, I'm pretending to tell my future love one." She giggled and blushed even more.

"That seems to be really nice, isn't it?" Lavi commented while looking for the right words to say. "And…would it be okay if I be the one whom you will love and laugh with?"

Hearing his words, she blushed even more than she already was, at a loss of words. She wasn't expecting him to ask that kind of question. He is indeed handsome and charming but something is telling her that she shouldn't. Her heart is against what he told her. Somehow, she couldn't feel the same way for him because things are happening way too fast.

"I-I'll go out and look for Allen-kun." She replied, running out into the rain. She didn't want to plunge into a deep hole where she couldn't get out. She felt sorry for Lavi for leaving him like that but she couldn't take it anymore. He is not that one that her heart is longing for.

_'Follow your heart, Lenalee.'_

She is reminded of what her friend taught her back in China.

_'Follow your heart.'_

Lavi felt sad about the unofficial dump he received from Lenalee. She is the first girl to dump him in the history of his life. But somehow he didn't feel like giving up yet. Sighing, he let it out. "It looks like I'm meddling in something I shouldn't cut it. But I'll take it as a challenge."

Leaving the cave, he slowly followed the girl he likes.

Somehow, hearts know when they find something to hold on to.

(Gray Note 100% Hearts)

"Seriously, all this raining would send me away from class. And on second thought, I hope Barba cleaned the house without me." Allen murmured while waiting with the statues. As the rainfall subsides, he yawned again after having a very short nap. The orange beams of the setting sun slowly penetrate the cloudy sky. He hoped that she has been found by now.

But it is he, who has been found.

"There you are, Allen-kun." She said coming from the opposite side. Making her way down, she hurried towards him under the light of the sinking sun. She gently wiped his hair with her handkerchief, attempting to dry him quickly. He didn't move from the spot where he was even though she quickly dries his wet hair. She's acting like a mother to her child.

"Why the hell are you out here, letting yourself get soaked?"

"I was waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

"I was waiting for you to find me." He smiled while she blushed. Feeling uneasy again, Lenalee gave him a quick karate chop on his head.

"Awch! Why did you do that for?" He shouted in pain.

"You're such an idiot, Allen-kun!"

"It wasn't my fault getting lost in the forest." He chuckled, annoying her. She did not deny what he said because it was true.

"Even so, you shouldn't let the rain fall down on you."

"Oh... You're worried about me huh?" He smirked which looks like he was teasing her.

"The nerve!" She blushed as she puts all her force to dry him up in an instant. This caused a rapid shake on Allen's head making him feel dizzy.

"T-take it easy... Lena... Lee..."

"Serves you right you idiot."

Then, he wondered.

He asked, "Did Lavi find you?"

"Ye-yes. He did. But I left him to look for you instead which I succeeded in doing this time." She smiled tenderly feeling proud over her efforts.

"I'm glad you did, Lenalee." He whispered.

She couldn't help herself not to blush anymore while her heart kept on beating loudly like an echo resounding over and over again. Gently, she went to his back as she dries his hair. Somehow, he felt her tenderness. He loves being treated like that. Blushing, he commented on the softness that he feels on his back. "Lenalee, your... your breast are rubbing my back."

Oh boy! He got another chop.

"Allen-kun, you pervert!" She said concealing her breast. She noticed that the rain made them a little visible and she flushed because of that.

"I swear I wasn't staring at them!" He said.

And he gets a strong slap this time.

"Serves you right!" Dragging Allen by his ear, Lenalee decided to go back. "Lead the way or you'll have to suffer a life having a single ear!"

Meanwhile, emerald eyes watched their scene of endearment directed towards one another. Hopefully, he learned that the bonds of the two are getting deeper than friendship. With the sadness in his eyes, he walked back to the cottage and finally, he wants go home.

What a stirring series of events!

(To be continued)

* * *

Hit the review button! =D


	10. Hearts in Hands

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM! I swear! =)

The criminal who wrote this (Author): Gray Note

Accomplice (Beta-reader): Howlingwolf94

G.N: I'm very sorry about the last part if you find it perverted. But I promised that it won't reach to the point that it's going to be vulgar lemons. And on this chapter, did you ever wonder how Lenalee got in Allen's house in the first place? Well, I hope if you read this thoroughly, you might get the answer.

Here you go!

**100% Hearts**

Chapter 10: Hearts in Hands

* * *

The four teenagers said their goodbyes and thanks for such a good break. Lavi cheerfully walked with Sachiko, concealing what happened between Lenalee and him earlier behind a mask of cheerfulness. He didn't want to broadcast how he had been practically dumped for the first time. Sachiko, sensing something was off, felt annoyed. She ran after Lavi, chasing him with her lightning chops that would punish him for good.

Allen and Lenalee stared at the two for a while as they went their separate ways from the duo. It was already nearing 6PM but the sun was still shining. It's a good thing anyway. Komui wouldn't be wrathful when they got back. For Lenalee, it's one good chance for them to talk while they walk. When their two friends are no longer in sight, they decided to go home as well.

"Let's go home, Lenalee." He said making her trail him.

"Wait up a bit, Allen-kun." She demanded.

"Don't be such a slowpoke, Lenalee!" Allen replied. "You're brother is going to kill me if we got home late!"

And so she followed him. Feeling nervous, she hesitated to ask him about what she wants. She feels not saying it anyway. Just like the rain, she comes and goes. But somehow, he notices her strange behavior while she is walking with him.

"Does your tummy ache?" He chuckled while walking.

"Eh? No!" She felt embarrassed. Acting that way made her look like she's constipated.

"You look like... Uh, forget it!" He smiled sheepishly making her frown. He whistles to annoy her further, creating a heavy atmosphere around her head. Finally, he decided to ask her what is troubling her. "What seems to be the problem, Lenalee the Great? You're acting awfully strange."

Hesitant, she let out a sigh and replied to his question while they walked. The breeze of the nearing evening air adds even more chills to her spine. Finally, she decided to open up about what she desires. There's a lot to talk about anyway.

"Are we going to have lessons tonight, Allen-kun?" This isn't the question she wanted to ask. She hesitated again.

"I guess we'll be taking a little break tonight." He replied. "Is that all that made you look constipated?"

"I'm not constipated you idiot!" She replied sending a swift elbow jab to his rib cage. My, my, aren't we a little violent. "I do hope you have some free time tomorrow."

Finally she said it.

"Free time. I guess I don't have anything to do tomorrow. So what's up?" Allen chuckled while rubbing his throbbing rib cage.

"Then, will you accompany me for a little shopping tomorrow?" She turned away while waiting for an answer.

"Sure. But isn't that some sort of a... a... Never mind. As long as you feed me, I'll go out with you." He replied scratching the back of his head.

"All you think about is food. Seriously, Riza-chan would turn you down because of that." She strikes back.

"Really? I never thought about that." Allen sweats drops upon hearing what she uttered. "I always thought that there was nothing wrong with my appetite."

The guy was impossible.

"Great appetite you mean."

"Oh yeah. I guess I'll do a little diet thing. But what's the point? I'm not getting fat anyway!"

"You're a glutton!" Lenalee giggled returning the tease earlier.

"Hey! That's an insult!" Allen commented. "I just love to eat! That's all!"

"Whatever!"

A moment of silence entered while they continued to walk their way home. Indeed, silence bites. No word has been spoken after their little teasing game. It felt like they had been separated, divided as they continue walking different roads despite the fact that they were walking side by side. The sun was beginning to sink and a few stars began appearing in the approaching night sky. The rice crops on the fields sway and dance as the chilly breeze plays with them. Slowly, it's getting darker and darker.

Sneezing, Allen was beginning to develop a mild cold. Lenalee scolded him again. His sneeze indeed broke the silence even though he ends up in a pinch. Seriously, she is acting like a mother to him even though he never knew his true mother. Such a quarrelsome duo they are becoming to be but somehow they look like a lovely couple enjoying their little walk. Sometimes, it all starts at something people don't know.

As the mood shifts again, she felt the need to consult him about something that bothers her heart. He's the closest friend she has while staying at her brother's place. Surely, he would somehow understand what she will ask him. She asked, "Allen-kun, can I consult you about something?"

"How much will you pay me?" He chuckled. She gave an annoyed look. He said, "I was kidding! What is it?"

"What if somebody told you that they like you even though you've only known each other for a couple of days? What would you feel then?"

_'Oh boy. Did Lavi confess to her already?' _He thought, unable to deny the hint of frustration that had risen from the obviously personal question.

_'I hope he doesn't think that I like him even though I do.'_ She thought feeling embarrassed.

"So, Lavi confessed to you, huh?" He said while turning away.

_'How did he know that?'_

"Uh. Yeah. Somehow, he told me that he kinda likes me." She said while blushing.

"Well, I'd be really surprised if someone told me such stuff. I guess everybody deserves a chance." He replied softly.

"I guess you have a point there, Allen-kun." She murmured. "Everybody deserves a chance."

While looking away, he asked, "So did you answer him?" He couldn't stop himself from asking, he needed to know.

_'Why am I feeling like this?'_ Allen thought. He was beyond confused at this point.

_'Why is he asking me if I answered him?'_ She wondered, slightly curious at what he was getting at.

"Erm, no. I didn't." Lenalee replied turning her gaze away as well. Somehow, the mood changed its pace.

The silky, somewhat rough feeling of confused emotions enter their thumping heart as they walk on. Somehow, everything feels so different between them. Like a burning sensation, fuzzy feelings swirl their emotions as they walked side by side. Without knowing, their hands accidentally collide with each other creating a jolting feeling making their eyes grow wider.

At some point, they didn't find it odd. Then, she enters again with her thoughts erupting. "Allen-kun, remember when I told you that I'll help you with Riza-chan."

"Ye-yeah. I remember that. What about it?"

With her eyes like diamonds in the sky, she replies, "I guess I cannot help you with her anymore."

Somehow, he didn't find it surprising. Slowly, he reached for her. And at that moment, he held her hand within his own. She felt surprise wash over her, having her hand being held like this for a second time today. Somehow, the way he held her hand was different from the way Lavi had held it. The spaces between their fingers fitted each other perfectly. She could feel her heart racing while they walked hand in hand. It's romantic as it gets.

"You shouldn't worry about that anymore, clumsy little lady." He said while their gazes never meet each other. He feels nervous, unable to look her in the eye while he took note of the warmth of her hand in his. It felt surreal, and…nice. It was only a few blocks away before they reached their houses and Komui, of course. The little bliss that they were currently feeling would soon come to an end.

_'It seems like I'm beginning to like her as well or should I say I already like her. This explains the jealousy that I'm feeling.'_ Allen pondered.

Moments later, their hands separated. Komui was already visible from only a few blocks away. He didn't want to die young so he better let her hand go. She blushed because of the idea and the moment he let her hand go, she couldn't look at him in the face. Slowly, they walked towards her brother.

"Welcome home, Lenalee. Thank you for accompanying her, Allen-kun!" Komui laughed at their arrival. "It looks like the rain had its marks on you guys. Better hurry or you two might catch the flu!"

Strange, Komui seems to act differently tonight. They had expected to be scolded but such thing didn't happen. Maybe, something good happened that influenced his mood. "And by the way, Allen-kun?"

The white haired boy stopped before entering his door. He hoped that Komui didn't find anything fishy or should I say cheesy. "Come over when you're done changing clothes. I prepared a little dinner for you two. I bet you have nothing prepared to eat for dinner."

_'Seriously, Komui-san is acting weird but who cares, at least I get free food!'_ He smirked at his thought.

(Gray Note 100% Hearts)

_'I hope Nii-san didn't notice anything funny,'_ she hopes for it badly. _'I kinda suck in acting the way out of our dinner.'_

Lenalee rests on her cushy bed after opening her window slightly to let the night breeze in. Indeed, she had had one of the most thrilling days of her life. Even though she felt torn, she considered such little things as good memories. Closing her eyes, she wanted to go to dreamland as soon as possible. Then, she heard his beautiful melody once again. That made her more relax as she dozed off safe and sounding.

Sadly, she thought that this melody was never meant for her. As she tries to empty her mind, water rolled down her eyes. As far as I can tell, she'll be crying her way to sleep.

(Four in the morning)

A car stopped in front of Allen Walker's house in the sleeping neighborhood early in the morning. A girl got out of the car as she cheerfully went to her driver to say goodbye. Shivering because of the cool breeze, her voice is somehow trembling. Looking at her driver, she felt annoyed because of the cigarette he was lighting.

"Finally, I can get myself some cigar." The driver chuckled. "Man, it's way too early! Anyway, I guess it doesn't matter much, seeing as how I'm off early for a business trip. I might as well drop you by this early."

"I hate the scent of cigarettes!" She sulked. "I'll go inside since it's way too cold here."

"Oh, say hello to the card shark for me." The driver said. "I'll be going then. Take care!"

As soon as he said his goodbye, he drove away into the darkness. The girl approached the door. She smiled finding it locked and the freezing doorknob touched her warm palm. Then, she went near a series of potted plants and search for something. And there, she found what she needed.

"Bingo! You never changed a bit, Allen!" She said while holding a key that she found beneath the pots.

(Gray Note 100% Hearts)

Still sleepy, Allen searched for his pillow. He wanted to embrace it like he usually did. But he found himself far beyond his expectations.

_'My, it's so soft and fragrant. How cuddly my pillow has become.'_ He thought while his eyes were closed. To his surprise, his pillow began squirming like it was being tickled. This caused him to open his eyes. And there, he saw what seems to be on his bed with him at the moment. And in addition to it, there's only one person he knows that loves to sleep together with him.

"Road." He tries to wake the girl up while sitting on his bed. "Road!"

Opening her lidded eyes, the short haired girl greeted him with a smile. "Good morning, Allen. I missed you so much!"

"Seriously, how did you get in?"

"Silly, I was the one who taught you to place your keys under the pots remember? Oh. I forgot. You're too old to remember and the same goes to your keys."

"Ah. I remember. How can I forget?" He said upon his realization. And then, she dove in for a warm hug which he knew that was coming. "I even taught my neighbor that thing for just like me, he's forgetting his keys."

"Come home soon, Allen." Road inserted while clinging on his warm body. "The Earl wants to see you once in a while. He misses it when you play poker with our brothers!"

"I guess I'll pay him a visit soon." He yawned. Then, his tummy growled. "I'm hungry already."

Chuckling, Road ran towards the window. She opens it to let the sun's rays to enter. The scent of the early morning breeze lightens the room. Then, a new face greeted her with a surprised look. Road finds her amusing as well. She said, "Hi! What's your name?"

Then, Allen came to the background. He saw a blushing Lenalee with a confused look that made him infer that she is getting the wrong idea. "Le-lenalee! I-It's not what you think!"

"Allen-kun! You pervert! She's just a little girl!" Lenalee shouted while throwing everything that she can lay her hands on. Then, a small box hits Allen in the face. He instantly is knocked out, going to sleep once again while a constellation of stars twirl around his head.

"My, my. I missed a lot of things." Road chuckled, shaking the white haired boy back to life. "Poor Allen!"

With Road's entrance, who knows what would happen next. A couple of intriguing revelations have surfaced and there's a lot more to come in the world of 100% Hearts!

(To be continued)

* * *

Hit the review button! =D


	11. Love Panic

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM! I swear! =)

The criminal who wrote this (Author): Gray Note

Accomplice (Beta-reader): Howlingwolf94

G.N: Anyone who plays Granado Espada (sGE) here? Please send me a pm. And here's chapter 11, freshly written and beta-ed. I guess i should stick on weekly release every Mondays or Tuesdays. =D please continue reading this fictional story for there are many more good stuffs to come. Don't forget to hit the review button for I like to know your opinions on this. Don't be shy. I won't eat you for reviewing. =D

**100% Hearts**

Chapter 11: Love Panic

* * *

"I wanna come! Hey! Don't you leave me here!" The little short haired girl demanded from the two who were about three years older than her. Wearing a one piece white dress with tiny ribbons on the part of the shoulder, she mocked Allen with her gestures. She insisted to tag along because she'd just be bored out of her mind if she were to stay in the white haired boy's house alone. It's been an hour already after she learned about their little shopping and decided to make use of her time. Sighing, Allen gave a depressed look while Lenalee, in her nice pinkish dress and knee length skirt, tried to convince him. Smiling, she said, "Let's take her with us, Allen-kun! She'll be lonely here."

He replied halfheartedly, "I insist..."

"Yay!" Road giggled.

"That she stays here." Allen smirked, his tone of voice doing a complete 360 from the halfhearted tone it had taken earlier. He didn't want to take the responsibility of babysitting her for the rest of the day. It would only mean, "Total Disaster!" Well, he said it.

"C'mon Allen-kun. We should take her! She seems so nice and cute!" Lenalee enters again with a much more appealing approach. If I was Allen, I'd give in already but so much for my opinions. Taking the little girl's hand, Lenalee pleaded. Road gave a malicious grin making Allen sweats drop. He knew what happens when she smiled like that. Thinking of another way, he comes up with the best deal he could pull out of his sleeve.

"If you insist taking her~"

Lenalee interrupts, "Yay! Thanks Allen-kun! You're so~"

"Wait! I'm not finished!" He demanded.

"Finally, I can come with you, Allen!" Road giggles with a malicious smile. Something terrible may happen now.

"Hey! Li-listen to me~" He cuts in again, only to fail and go unnoticed by the two of them. As if he's just a nuisance to the two girls.

"Let's go now so we can shop already!" The Chinese teenager dragged the white haired boy by the ear cheerfully. Seriously, Allen will have some ear problems in the future if this continues. Sadly, everything isn't going his way now. With two powerful girls, he wouldn't stand a chance. And with Road, he is ensured to have a lively day.

(Gray Note 100% Hearts)

With every stroke of the mop and with every table he wipes, he earns a chance of getting closer to his dreams. It may just be an act of selfishness but at least, he's earning it in the right way. Every weekend and after school, he goes off to work. For his age, he's become amazingly mature enough when it comes to the dealings of life. Even though his classmates' have unwavering impressions about him, being a cold hearted guy, he doesn't mind it at all.

He stands alone.

His own view about his hair being long is somehow a trouble for him in school. For many times, he's been going in the guidance office. But with some luck in fate, he is allowed to have his hair long. Somehow, his determination convinced the authority of his school.

And another thing, he doesn't like to be called by his name. Only a few brave souls have the guts to address him as Yu. The others are frightened enough to approach him because of his, well, killer eyes. With this kind of behavior, he created a repelling barrier, warding away the ones who want to be friends with him.

But everyone has a soft side, perfectly hidden from the naked eye.

(Gray Note 100% Hearts)

The three strolled inside the mall, having their eyes feast on the selections. Clearly, they can't buy all the items that they like. But Lenalee doesn't give up that easily. Surely, she would have some decent clothes to wear and some stuff that she can use in the future. Going up and down the floors, they stumble on one place that has fifty percent off their products.

"Well, let's look inside if they are nice clothing that I like~" Lenalee cheerfully entered the shop. Allen sighed for he was drag into her dilemma. With his disappointment, he almost forgot that Road was with them. But she wasn't with him or with Lenalee now. Feeling troubled, he searched and found who he is looking for. But think again.

_'Oh boy! Not again.'_ He sighed after locating Road peeking through the glass window of one of the shops_. 'I knew this would happen.'_

He slowly walked to her to see what caught the little girl's eyes. Peeking through the window, he saw what she wants. Then, she pulled his clothes, like a daughter asking her father. Using her charming face and innocent eyes, she started to send a chill Allen down his spine. He knew what's going to happen next.

_'Please don't say chocolate bars!'_ He begged in his thoughts. _'Anything but those chocolates.'_

She said, "I want chocolates, Allen. Please buy me some."

_'I knew it! Oh boy. I should buy her some now before she starts to... Ugh!'_

"Oh-okay. Don't start anything crazy." He entered the store with the little girl and bought her what she likes. Giggling, Road savored the chocolate bar Allen bought. To her, the treat was a lot sweeter, knowing that came from Allen. The white haired teen prevented something terrible in exchange. The first time he encountered a situation like this was when he didn't buy her a lollipop. She went outrageous and chased him around the town. He didn't want that to happen again.

Exiting the candy store, the two decided to go to where Lenalee was. "Let's go to Lenalee, Road!"

Chuckling, she clung onto Allen and walked towards the clothing shop. The two found Lenalee selecting some clothes to buy. She already picked one and was still searching for another one. Road, on the other hand, ran inside the shop and began searching for something fun. Allen was free at last. He decided to go to Lenalee this time.

_'Somehow, this day isn't that dull' _He thought while looking at her. "Looks like you already picked something nice."

"Yeah. It really looks great on me!" She showed him the blue dress. Smiling, she asked, "What do you think, Allen-kun? Is it pretty?"

He blushed while saying, "I-It looks good on you!"

"Thanks! Now I'll have to find some shirts. Would you help me on that?" She asked.

"What color and size do you like?"

"Any color and the sizes are extra small or maybe small." She giggled.

"That would be easy then!" He replied with his eased smile. Somehow, he kinda liked shopping now.

A minute later, one of the sales ladies was shocked because of something that was quite unexpected. This caught the attention of both Allen and Lenalee.

"Wha-what?" The sales lady asked someone one inside the fitting room.

"I said. Where are the toilet papers? Did you remove them on purpose?" The voice replied. "How can I get out of here without any toilet papers? Hmph!"

"Excuse me! That's not the comfort room!" The sales lady replied.

"Really? My bad!" The voice chuckled. "Well, I better get out of here then."

Opening the door suddenly, a short haired girl with the chocolate bar came out and went to the exit. She was laughing after making fun of the attendant. Luckily, she ran away safely. Allen and Lenalee laugh as well. Funny, the attendant caught them laughing, which caused them whistle their way to exit after paying for the clothes, as if they hadn't been the ones to laugh.

After they bought what she had picked, they started looking for Road. Somehow, her nasty jokes made them laugh their hearts out. But there's a lot more trouble to come now that Road is unleashed.

(Gray Note 100% Hearts)

"Come back here you rascal!" The blue haired guy chased the little girl around the mall after she began annoying him. "You cost me my work!"

"You're a meanie mister!" Road replied, teasing him by sticking her tongue out as she slapped her butt with her hand. "You're not going to catch me!"

And she dashed up the stairs, leaving the blue haired man much more annoyed. Kanda ran after her with his grumpy look. She'll be dead when he catches her. Well, it's her fault for pissing off the blue haired Japanese.

Feeling exhausted, he stopped near the staircase. He couldn't catch her after all. Inhaling, he heard familiar voices.

"Road! Come down here!" Allen shouted on the same floor where Kanda was. "We need to go home now."

"I can't!" Road replied from the third floor. "That girly mister is hunting me down!"

Kanda's eyebrows twitched.

"Who?"

"That blue haired girly mister behind you!"

"Oh-oh!" Allen turns around to find Kanda emanating a dark aura behind him.

"Running away isn't a bad idea, isn't that right Allen-kun?" Lenalee commented as she pulled his arm.

"Uh... Not bad I guess..." He murmured.

"Yay! This would be fun!" Road chuckled watching Kanda changing his target.

"This is your fault!" Kanda shouted. **"MOYASHI!"**

**"Run!"** Allen and Lenalee shouted in unison as they ran for their lives while the now royally pissed Japanese came charging at them like a snorting bull.

"Hahaha. I'd love to see what happens." Road laughed as she followed the trio.

All the mess created by an innocent looking menace.

(Gray Note 100% Hearts)

"If he catches us, we'll be dead." Allen said while running.

"I never thought Kanda would be this violent." Lenalee commented. "He looks nice with his uniform."

"I can't believe he's working here. We better hide from him. This is all Road's fault." Allen said while turning in the corner. Then, he saw his favorite cafe. "Let's go inside, Lenalee."

"Uh-okay!"

Entering Irasshaimasse Cafe, the duo went to the tables at the back. It's funny, only a few people were having tea at the moment. Ordering two cups of tea, the two gaze at Kanda in front of the cafe. They try hiding themselves but Kanda decides to come in anyways.

"What will we do now?" Lenalee asked in a stifled tone.

"I'm thinking." Allen searched for a place to hide. Then, he saw an opened locker which seemed spacious enough to hide two people (lucky) and decided to hide inside. "In here! Quick!"

Pulling Lenalee inside, he closed the locker from the inside creating a small hiding room for both of them. But, the space was not that much which forced them to become close to each other. Lenalee blushed in the darkness while her hands unintentionally press Allen's chest. She's again so close to him for the umpteenth time. With their bodies so close together, they're finding a strange feeling building for one another.

"Let's be quiet. He's inside!" Allen murmured as he blushed. _'She is so fragrant.'_

Kanda searched the cafe for the two. Unfortunately, he couldn't find them. But it seems like they're about to be revealed.

"Where could they be?" The waitress asked while holding the tea the two ordered. "Oh well. I better place it here since they already paid for it."

Humming, the waitress left. Kanda's eyes sparkled. His eyes were targeting the suspicious locker.

_'Shoot! He found us!'_ Allen thought.

Walking towards the locker, Kanda smirked when he was about to open it. There's no escaping now. Then, a voice called his attention.

"Yuu-kun?" A sweet feminine voice said.

"Anata?" Kanda replied at the woman coming out of the way to the comfort room.

A tender smile is returned to him as she gently touches his face. Somehow, she's in tears. "I'm glad to see you again. It's…it's been a very long time, Yuu-kun!"

Who could she be?

Will Kanda find the two?

Will Lenalee be able to hold her heartbeat while sharing the locker with Allen inside?

With so much sudden events, will the next chapter answer all the hanging questions?

And where on earth is Road now?

(To be continued)

"Allen! Lenalee! Where are you guys? I want to go home! Uwaaaaaa!"

* * *

"Anata" there is "You" in Japanese (Sometimes it means Dear). It's not her name since Katsura hasn't revealed her name yet and yes... she is the woman in kanda's dreams in DGM.

Oh... C'mon! Hit the review button... It doesn't hurt making a review =D


	12. Childish Love

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM! I swear! And I don't own the ideas from: A Town Where You Live, Suzuka, Ichigo 100% and many more. I own some of the real life experiences though. =)

The criminal who wrote this (Author): Gray Note

Accomplice (Beta-reader): Howlingwolf94

**100% Hearts**

Chapter 12: Childish Love

* * *

Allen and Lenalee held each other without making any fuss that might capture Kanda's attention. Fortunately, a woman called him by his first name. That eased the tension of being captured at that moment. Somehow, Kanda knows her. At some point, he is overjoyed seeing her after a while. With this, the two teenagers trapped in the empty locker observed and fell silent. And to begin with, they're about to get a taste about Kanda's other side.

"It's been a while hasn't it Yuu-kun?" She asked sitting down in one of the chairs. Reaching for a cup of tea, she smiled as the blue haired teenager joins her in the table. "It's funny. I didn't order anything yet. I guess the service here is superb!"

"It's because we ordered that tea!" Allen murmured while gritting his teeth and clenching his fists. He was annoyed over the fact that someone was already consuming the very tea he paid for.

"Be quiet, Allen-kun!" Lenalee whispered leaning on Allen's chest. "They might be able to hear us. Sssh!"

The mood outside soon became serious.

"Why are you here?" Kanda asked coldly. His eyes are becoming of his seriousness in life. Anyone who didn't know him well would definitely get the wrong idea. But somehow, she can look at him directly in his eyes and see past the seriousness that has harden his soul.

She said, "You haven't changed a bit, Yuu-kun. Even though I've been away for many years, your eyes are still so cold." She chuckled afterwards. "And the fact that you are asking me that kind of question is so like you, Yuu-kun."

He smiled. Allen was surprised on what he just seen, almost to the point of disbelief. He has never seen Kanda's smile, not even once. This woman is surely someone of importance person to the blue haired teenager simply by the fact that she could make him smile.

"And that smile of yours never fails to fascinate me over and over again." She complimented. "But do please tell me something, Yuu-kun..."

Her mood suddenly turned into an investigative one that made Kanda sweat drop a bit.

"Wha-what is it?"

Inhaling an enough amount of air and exhaling it on her nostrils, she asked, "Are you gay?"

**WHAT THE HELL!**

Kanda's eye brows twitched as he grits his teeth. He was not that happy about it obviously.

"Why did you grow your hair that long, Yuu-kun? You really look like a girl now rather than a guy! I mean, I know that your hair is usually long when we were still kids but don't you think you need a haircut?" She added taunting her childhood friend.

She follows that with a giggle.

Allen couldn't help himself not to laugh but fortunately his big mouth is covered by Lenalee's hand. They are the audience of a possible ruckus that's about to start. Nobody calls Kanda a girl and gets away with it alive. But on the contrary, Kanda didn't cause any fuss or violent reaction.

"I haven't changed a bit since you left." He replied with a serious tone. "I'm glad that we've seen each other again."

His words somehow made her heart skipped a couple of beats. With this, her face reddens. His emotions are moving her from the inside like a small pebble causing a ripple in the calm waters of her world. She smiled upon saying, "I'm glad that you said that. I'm really happy that I heard those words from you."

The two spies inside the locker were moved by the emotions that they are witnessing. They are on the verge of rekindled love. Lenalee blushed while listening to the two's words of endearment. She wanted such moment to happen someday in her life. It's every girl's dream, isn't it? Filled with their emotions, she wanted to indulge in the sweetness of love as if she is watching one of those romantic flicks.

Allen never thought that Kanda would be this soft. He never expected it. He can feel Lenalee's excitement while she holds onto his shirt and strengthens her grip on him. Since they're stuck, he couldn't do anything at all. He wasn't against what Lenalee was doing but something was bothering him. But he couldn't help it anymore. Slowly, he removes Lenalee's hands and stood silent.

The Chinese teenager couldn't infer what is on his mind. With worried eyes, she once again listened outside.

"I didn't recognize you at first because of your hair. I'm very sorry for that." He said sipping the cup of tea that Allen ordered. "When did you come back?"

She took her handkerchief and wiped her lips. She said while smiling, "I came from London yesterday. It's a good thing I found you here. I was beginning to lose hope of not seeing you again."

"What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

She fell silent for a while. Holding her handkerchief above her chest, she let out a sigh. She wasn't sure if she should tell him everything or not. But, somehow he has to know. He has the right to know and that's what she thought.

"Yuu-kun, do you still remember our promise back then when we were still kids?" She started with a sad look on her face.

"Yes, I still do. We will still be together in the end." He replied with a calmness of his voice.

"That I will wait for you forever until we're both grandmas and grandpas."

"Yes, how can I forget such an important promise? You know me, I hate people breaking promises. So if I did forget those, I would end up hating myself." He replied with his sheer determination. "I would ne~"

She cuts in.

"I guess you would hate me now." She said looking lowly at herself. "I would not be able to fulfill that promise."

He is at a lost of words.

He tried to ask why and she continued talking about it without being asked.

"You see. Many things have happened to me in the past since I left here. The distant lands have changed me in many ways as I pursue my family's dreams. And to tell you the truth... I... I'm..." She was having a hard time spilling out what she feels. "I'm engaged to marry someone back there. I'm sorry, Yuu-kun."

Like the first raindrop to touch the thirsty surface, maiden tears fall down as his eyes couldn't believe what he just heard. With this statement, the ambience shifted in a melancholic annoyance that chisels their hearts with skipping beats. Far more in the depths of their emotions, he keeps himself calm as he wipes her tears with his index finger.

"Tch. So that's why you haven't answered my letters and e-mails for almost a year, silly woman." Kanda said fighting the burning sensation inside his frostbitten heart. "You should have told me that sooner so it would not hurt me this much."

"Yuu-kun..."

"Enough! It's nice seeing you again." He replied with an angry tone. "I have to go to my work now."

He turns away and walks out with a heavy heart and a hard head to match. Deep inside, his heart is crying. After everything he's had to work for, all of it was for nothing. Slowly, he begins losing track of what he was doing. As he walks away, he never wants to look back and see her face again.

**"DUMB ASS KANDA!"**

A roaring voice erupted from behind like a volcano expressing its wrath. The blue haired man turns around and notices a familiar white haired guy behind him. The white haired boy is sweaty and as Kanda realized it, he knew that he was hiding inside the locker.

"Tch! What's wrong with you, moyashi?" The taller blue haired man asks the white haired bean sprout.

"How many fucking times do I have to tell you that my name is Allen?" Walker replied while clenching his fists. With his sudden move, his right hand quickly lands on Kanda's cheek. This would turn into a brawl as a crowd is gathering to view their fight.

"What the fuck did you do that for?" Kanda asked preparing to punch back before...

"It's because you just left her like that you stupid moron!"

"So you were listening after all! You should mind your own business nosy moyashi!"

"Then look who's breaking promises!" Allen shouted. "So that's just some shitty made-up agreement huh?"

"You!" He grits his teeth upon realizing what he did was wrong.

"Come on, Kanda! Grow up!"

'Tch. I hate this. I really hate these kinds of stuffs.' Kanda thought while smirking at Allen. 'Somehow this moyashi knows a few things about keeping promises.'

"What?" Allen asked while Kanda was heading back to the cafe.

A swift right hook landed on Allen's jaw causing him to get knocked out by Kanda's single blow. Kanda said, "That's for shaking the real me. Thank you very much, Allen. I guess you will never hear me calling you by your name again for this would be the first and the last."

Leaving the unconscious Allen, Kanda hurried back to the cafe. There he found Lenalee and the woman. He quickly approaches them and uttered. "You should go out and fetch that sleeping moyashi. Excuse us for we have a lot of catching up to do."

With what he said, Lenalee left the two and hurried to get to Allen.

"Troublesome friends of yours?" She asked.

"I'll have to agree with that."

Slowly, their hearts try to compensate their lost beats.

(Gray Note 100% Hearts)

Lenalee watched over the sleeping Allen Walker on her lap. She's getting numb because it's already half an hour since she carried him along with the help of others walking around the mall. She giggled upon remembering what the people told her.

_'Is he your boyfriend?'_

_'What a lame guy!'_

_'He's indeed a helpless one'_

Somehow, these comments tickled her heart causing her to feel strange feelings. With a small duration of time, he is now very close to her heart. She never felt anything like this before.

"I better make him wash my hanky. It's his blood after all." She said while looking at her blood-stained handkerchief. She wiped his blood and cleaned his cheeks. It's just like a mutual thing now. No boundaries and limits. "And I wonder where Road-chan is now? It's almost 6 pm."

Then, a beep captured her attention. The sound came from Allen's phone. And after a few seconds, her phone beeped as well.

"It's from Road-chan." She said while checking her messages.

Allen, Lenalee, since I can't find you guys I decided to go home since my father was lurking around. (Stalking me again I guess.) Thanks for taking me with you and see you soon. -Road Kamelot

"That's good. I guess." Lenalee commented after reading Road's text message. "I hope he wakes up soon."

_'But on second thought, I prefer to stay with him like this for a while.'_ She thought. _'I wonder what he's dreaming.'_

(Allen's dream)

A crowd of fluffy white stuff bounced like the bouncing jelly beans in the vast and weird dream of Allen Walker. Chasing these cute bouncy stuffs that sing, Allen reaches out his hands for them.

Dango.

Dango.

Dango.

Dango.

Dango.

Dango.

Dango.

They sang.

"Mitarashi dangos wait for me! Please! Everyone wait for me!" He protested at the white fluffy stuff while in his wonderland. "I promise! I won't eat you!"

Dango.

Dango.

Dango.

Dango.

Dango.

Dango.

Dango.

They carried on as they vanish one by one. But before they are all gone, Allen managed to swag one.

"Gotcha!" He said. "Wow, it's soft and warm. I never thought dangos are this cuddly and mushy!"

He slowly squeezed it and it felt like heaven for him.

"It's because that's my breast you pervert!"

Upon hearing this, he found himself finally awake and well, currently groping Lenalee's breast.

"Oh-oh. Let me explain, Lenalee! I was having a weird dream! I swear! I didn't mean to~"

And what did you expect. A murderous slap and chop of course occurred!

"I'm going home you pervert! Carry my shopping bags so that I can forgive you! Hurry up slowpoke!"

'Boy, I ended up holding her... Damn the author! Damn it!'

"Hey! How long will you stay there?"

"Uh. Okay! I'm coming!"

And just like that, one weird but great day ended. Time for class again!

Not far from the two, the short brown haired girl with hazel eyes watches them as they walk their way out of the mall. She felt a bit surprised about seeing them together. It makes her feel funny on the inside. Slowly, she utters who her heart is shouting out loud.

"Allen-kun?"

* * *

(To be continued)

(Please leave a review)


	13. Shy Strawberries

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM! I swear! And I don't own the ideas from: A Town Where You Live, Suzuka, Ichigo 100% and many more. I own some of the real life experiences though. =)

The criminal who wrote this (Author): Gray Note

Accomplice (Beta-reader): Howlingwolf94

**100% Hearts**

Chapter 13: Shy Strawberries

* * *

"Aw... Man! I should really teach you how to ride a bike! Ask your brother to buy you one!" He said while sighing due to the fact that they were almost hit by a car earlier. This would be a nice start of a great quarrelsome day or a hint of something that is slowly developing.

"Okay! Just be patient though! I'm kinda scared of riding it all by myself!" She replied as she walks along with him. They were getting used to being like this every morning. Well, at least they were getting along. "But the good thing is we're not late for class. It's all thanks to me!"

"Whatever you say, Lenalee the great!" Allen taunted as he moves on. Carrying his bags, he thought of two things. One, his life was becoming much livelier than before and two, he was not going to be late anymore. From their backs, someone bump into them all of the sudden.

"He-hey!" Allen barked.

"Stay out of my way, moyashi!" Kanda replied as he hurries to enter. It seems like he finally sets his cold behavior in phase again.

"Dumb ass Kanda!"

"Let's go Allen-kun!"

"I hate that guy!"

(Gray Note 100% Hearts)

Lavi, Sachiko and Riza were having a little discussion when Allen and Lenalee arrived. Because of this, the two went straight to them to know what was going on.

"Good morning guys! What's up?" Allen asked as he placed his bag on one of the chairs. "What are you all discussing?"

"Hello everyone!" Lenalee greeted while feeling a little bit anxious because of the strange glares occurring.

Riza replies, "Well... Uh..."

"Did you guys go out yesterday?" Lavi intercepted what Riza had been too shy to ask.

"Yup! We were out for a little shopping!" Allen replied without hesitation. Then, he narrated with exaggeration. "Man, she shopped a ton. My arms are still aching!"

"Hey! I only bought a few things yesterday!" Lenalee replied trying to negate the exaggeration coming from Allen.

"So this is what it's all about huh?" Allen asked. Smiling sheepishly, he said. "You should've greeted us when you saw us."

Then a stammering head chop came out of nowhere. And it landed like a missile on Allen's head. This caused Lavi, Lenalee and Riza to sweat drop. A menacing aura came out from Sachiko as she emphasizes her anger. "You're such an idiot, Allen!"

"What the hell did you do that for!" He whined.

"How can Riza-chan approach you guys when you two have a different world that you are sharing? You were so like a couple yesterday!" Sachiko spilled making Riza embarrassed. With this statement, Riza walked out and returned to her seat.

"You're an idiot too, Chomesuke!" Lavi added while letting out a sigh. "You shouldn't have said that."

"But!"

Lavi eyed the two while saying, "It's better to clear things up so that not too many people would get hurt."

With Lavi's words, the two fell silent as they all slowly return to their respective seats. Because of the rabbit's words, Allen feels deep inside his mind. Clearly, he must settle something to avoid further shattering. As a result, he weighed what he feels. He looked at Riza while she was opening her notes. And somehow, he knows what to do next.

And the bells rang.

(Gray Note 100% Hearts)

"Damn it!" He uttered while his hands are in his pockets as he walks his way up to the rooftop. "I just don't know what to do!"

Allen Walker sighed as he thought. He didn't see everything coming so now he was confused on what to do next. Certainly, he doesn't want to lose any of his friends. As he opens the door, he absorbs the windy chills that caresses his paling skin. "What a very quiet place to slack around!"

As he walks outside, he found out that he was not alone in the area. Someone is appreciating the chilly mood of the wind just like he is. A girl, with a loose brown hair just long enough to cover half of her back, viewed the entire city while humming. Allen doesn't recognize her at all. It's the first time that he saw her. Strange, he felt the desire to see her face. And with that, he calls her attention.

"Uhm... Hello there!" He greeted. The girl turns around with the startled look on her face. She held a notebook just over her chest while her brown eyes meet his silver eyes. The girl suddenly blushed while Allen slowly walks towards her. And then a gust of wind enters the scene revealing what must not be seen.

Her knee length skirt is blown up revealing her white undergarments with red little things for style. Typically, it is a strawberry panty. With this, she covers her skirt to hide dropping her notebook on the floor. He blushed after seeing it. She hurries to make her escape from this embarrassment. She ran towards the door panicking, accidentally bumping him in the process. Allen tried to stop her but she was no longer in sight.

Then, he notices the notebook she dropped. He picks it up while accidentally dropping something between the pages. A photo falls to the floor. He picks it up again and is shocked by what he finds.

"This is me!" He said. Then, he browsed her notebook and luckily, her name is written.

"Chemistry Lou Fa, 3A" He uttered. "I better return this to her and apologize."

Again, he browsed the pages of the Chemistry Notebook and found something else.

And it seems like this wouldn't be their last meeting.

* * *

Author's Last Note: I'm sorry to tell you guys that this would be the last chapter of this funny fiction story and I'm sorry to leave it hanging. i have some real life issues and school that takes most of my time. Thanks for all your support! I truly appreciated everything for reading it.

THANK YOU VERY MUCH FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART!


End file.
